The Coming Forth By Day
by DJ Moves
Summary: In Ancient Egypt, there exsisted a pharaoh and a High Priest. This is a story of their interaction with two slaves and a prisinor, two from an entirely different civlization. Reloaded to fix chapter flow.
1. New God

Title: The Coming Forth By Day  
  
Author: JD  
  
Rating: R  
  
Note: I'm B.S.-ing most the the Egyptian mythology, don't hold my story up to your history teacher when you fail an exam! Of course, I did my best to research this, I have seven books with me right now on my bed. Plus, in my story, they're not Millenium Items, they're God Items. Just makes more sense considering the setting.  
  
***Whenever Yugi's native tongue is spoken, to translated it, just reverse the letters of each word. "Glad" becomes "dalg," "My name is Yugi" would be "Ym eman si Yugi" and most double letters (like "kill" = "lik") are dropped. Oh, and it said the Celts emerged around 780 B.C., many years after the suppose time frame of this story. Sometimes you have to bend the truth a bit. I do my best to stick to the Egyptian way of life and mythology, but the Celtic are merely speculation, not knowing much about them. I just consider them to have heavily believe in magic, so that's why I chose them over an easier to study set of people.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, this is illegal, even if I do put this disclaimer. But since everyone else does it, I doubt anyone is going to turn me in. Of course, you never know. I suppose that's why we use pen names instead of real ones. It would be legal if I was mocking these lovely characters owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konomi, like I did in my other fic "If The World Had Gone To Hell and DJ Owned Yu-Gi-Oh!" (I'm also DJ, btw), but this right here is illegal. But so is fanart, but you see plenty of magazines that showcase it. Oh well, think of this as one of those "Unofficial Guides of Why the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters Hate Each Other."  
  
Yugi, a young slave, ran his arms across his brow, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. He winced in pain as a whip cracked over his back. "Get back to rowing, slave!"  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and dipped the paddle back into the water, then began pulling the paddle towards him. His gaze went down at the water, yearning to dip himself in the cool clear liquid. He looked up past his limp bangs at the slave in front of him. Katsuya glanced back at him, gave him a half-hearted smile, then went back to paddling.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi climbed onto the thin, rough mat, exhausted. Katsuya inched himself towards Yugi, pulling him close. The nights were cold and they needed each other for the warmth. Yugi closed his eyes, Katsuya being so close to him, feeling the warmth of his breath on his neck, and the rhythm of his heart lulling him to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Get up! Everyone get up! The god has ascended!"  
  
Yugi woke up with a start, the slave corridors having become complete chaos. Katsuya grabbed Yugi by the hand, forcing him up. "What's happening?" Yugi asked in a slave dialect.  
  
"The Pharaoh has died," Katsuya answered. "A new god has come to us."  
  
Yugi stopped, pausing to let that sink in, but was forced out by the other slaves into the grand courtyard of the palace. He looked around, shocked by the pure utter admiration--or terror--they had for their pharaoh. "Katsuya, Katsuya!" he whispered frantically. "What's happening?" he whispered in his native tongue.  
  
"A new son has been born from Ra, our high god. We have a new pharaoh."  
  
Yugi looked up at the high platform, but, being as far away as he was, he couldn't make out anything but their blurry shapes. He felt himself being pulled down. "Get down, Yugi! Have respect for your god."  
  
Yugi mimicked the hunched up position, forehead touching the ground, that his fellow slaves were in.  
  
~~~  
  
"Take off your clothes and form the sign of eternal life," the High Presist Seto spoke loudly.  
  
Yami looked up into the eyes of his barley elder priest. After stripping himself of his royal robes down to a thin kilt, he held his arms straight out from either side, he formed the shape of the ankh with his body. Seto dipped his fingers into a bowl and ran sweet smelling oil over Yami's forehead into the shape of the Eye of Ra. Picking up his God Rod, he touched Yami's forehead, stomach, right side, left side in secession. He repeated this several times, faintly chanting an ancient prayer. Stepping back to the alter, he picked up the God Puzzle worn by Yami's father and placed the chain over his neck. "Our Pharoh, our Morning Star," he said loudly. "Lead us to prosperity and shield us from danger." He fell to his knees, bowing before his leader. All the guards followed, along with the advisors. Yami looked around, over whelmed.  
  
~~~  
  
Safely back in their sleeping chambers, Yugi began to fall asleep instantly in Katsuya's arms. Yugi paid no attention to the wondering guards that were in their room, the sound of their footsteps having become common to him. Suddenly he was ripped from his sleep when he felt hands grabbing him from Katsuya's protection, pushing him against the rough wall. The same hands began to rip at his clothes and hands wondered where he had never been touched before.  
  
Katsuya stayed laying down, but watched as the guard rapped his best friend. Yugi soft cries kept all the slaves awake that night and it wasn't until the few hours before Ra's rebirth (dawn) that any sleep could be found for any of them. It was this time the guards finally grew bored of Yugi and left. Katsuya scrambled up and held Yugi close, whispering to him in a mix of Yugi's native tongue and his own. "It's alright, everything will be yako...eh si enog...eh si enog..."  
  
~~~ 


	2. New Slaves

When Yugi awoke, he was alone. He panicky looked out the door to see the sun already rising above the palace. He tried to stand up but was in too much pain. He sat hunched over, when he heard voices outside the room, coming closer.  
  
"Please, Pharaoh, there is much to be done."  
  
"I know. I must choose a few personal slaves to serve me, Seto."  
  
Yugi became frightened at the word "pharaoh," knowing it's meaning.  
  
"They are all in the fields, Yami...why do you choose these anyway?"  
  
"They are hard-working, unlike the palace slaves who become just as spoiled as the peasants are. I know they're in the fields, but I must rest before we reach there. The sun is becoming too much in these robes."  
  
Yugi watched with wide eyes as the sunlight become covered by the two highest officials in the world to him. His stomach felt odd and he could do nothing but stare at their imperial beauty.  
  
Yami stepped back, surprised and a bit taken aback at the slaves presents there. "You, what is your name?" he called out sternly at Yugi.  
  
Yugi blinked, unable to answer, having no understanding of what he was saying to him.  
  
"Can't you hear me? Why do you not bow in our presents?"  
  
Seto poked him with a his rod. "Slave? Don't you understand?"  
  
Yugi winced in pain, and began to quickly speak in his own language. "On, on! Od ton hcout em!" He shrunk back in fear.  
  
Seto blinked and tried to understand what the young slave was saying. "On?"  
  
Katsuya looked up and saw the High Priest and the Morning Star at the slave housing. He made sure no one was watching and ran to them. When he reached them, he bowed. "Please, my pharaoh. I can speak for him."  
  
Yami looked down at the sandy blond head of the slave that spoke. "Rise, and tell me your name."  
  
"Katsuya," he said, standing up, making sure to avoid eye contact with his god. "I can speak Yugi's language."  
  
Yami nodded. "Then please, translate for us." He led Katsuya into the room.  
  
"Katsuya!" Yugi exclaimed. "Yhw did uoy ton ekaw em?"  
  
"Wob erofeb meht. On rettam tahw."  
  
Yugi looked up and caught the glance of Seto. Seto's eyes burned in rage and stepped forward to knock the slave in his place, but was caught by Yami. "I don't believe he comes from Egypt, High priest. Patients."  
  
Yugi glanced at Katsuya and bowed before them. "I sorry," he said awkwardly, his voice muffled by the sand brick floor.  
  
Yami ignored all proper etiquette and kneeled down next to Yugi. "Rise. Tell him to rise. He may speak freely. Both of you may. Tell me," Yami asked after Katsuya has repeated the message to Yugi, "why is it he is not in the fields where a slave belongs."  
  
Katsuya didn't repeat it to Yugi, but spoke, "It is my fault, Morning Star. I did not wake him."  
  
"Why not?" Seto questioned the blond slave boredly.  
  
"He...a guard raped him last night. He didn't get any rest and he is very bruised."  
  
Yami's eyes widened but Seto laughed. "That's all? He must have not been a slave very long if he's never been with a guard."  
  
"Yugi isn't from here. He's from somewhere else, a place I do not know the name. His parents were murdered by thieves and he ended up in the village. My father, sister, and I ran a small hut in the market and we took him in. But when we weren't making money, he sold Yugi and I into slavery. The slave traders didn't want my sister. I learned to--"  
  
"You speak an awful lot," Seto cut in, but was shushed by Yami.  
  
"Quiet. I want to know more."  
  
Seto sighed and looked for a chair. All he found was a dirty bench and disgustingly sat down on it.  
  
Katsuya glanced up at the messenger of the gods with amazement. So powerful and beautiful at the same time. He looked over at Yugi and pulled him closer.  
  
Seto waved a hand. "We don't have time for this. Come, Yami, we must--"  
  
"Yami," Yugi whispered.  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at him, even Yami wanted to slap the ignorant boy. A pharaoh's name was never to be spoken by anyone who had not been given permission. Yugi looked up at Yami, staring into his eyes. Yami blinked, not even fellow royalty looked him in the eye. The boy's innocent stare fascinated him, though. He reached his hand out and touched Yugi's cheek. He was surprised at how soft the boy's skin was. He moved in closer and began to examine Yugi's body more closely, letting his hands trail over his skin.  
  
Yugi's eyes followed the pharaoh's hands, but looked up into his eyes when we spoke, "No danger?" he whispered.  
  
Yami blinked. Though he had spoken in his language, the phrase made no sense. "What?"  
  
"Tahw? Ereht si on tnemhsinup rof ton gnikrow?"  
  
"He wants to know if we will be punished."  
  
Yami twisted the boy's bright blond bangs around his finger and distractively shook his head. "No harm will come to either of you."  
  
Katsuya repeated it to Yugi.  
  
"Seto?" Yami said softly. "Bring them to the palace and have them cleaned. They will be my personal slaves..." he spoke, still memorized by Yugi.  
  
Seto gave a half bow and led Katsuya to stand up. "Do you want me to take this one, too?"  
  
Yami waved Seto away. "We will be there soon."  
  
Seto lead Katsuya away.  
  
Yugi watched them leave, then looked up into the eyes of the pharaoh. Yami stared back in them, slightly unnerved by his continues gaze. "Where are you from?" he whispered in vain.  
  
Yugi looked down at the floor. "I...from..." he flushed, unable to form the word. He picked up some sand and let it trickle into Yami's hand, who moved it away. Yugi grabbed his hand again, as if insisting. He looked up at Yami, frustrated, then stood up, motioning him to follow him. He lead him outside into the bright sunlight and gestured at the pyramids. His hand made a waving motioned as if to say, "Farther than that...much farther." He finally said, "On...on...s-sand..."  
  
"On?" Yami inquired.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath, confused. "Nnnooo..." Yugi said slowly. "No sand."  
  
"You live past the desert," he whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto watched them clean the slave with little interest. He glanced up from the piece of papyrus he was writing on to see Yami walk in with the other slave. Yami pushed Yugi toward the bath. "Clean him, too."  
  
Seto moved over to give Yami room to sit. "Learn anything from the imbecile?" he asked, engrossed in his writing.  
  
"What are you writing?" Yami asked, ignoring the question.  
  
"Your history," he said softly. "I should start now since I have so much else to do." He looked up at Yami's confused look on his face and heaved a sigh. "I will have already passed into the new life when your sun sets. This way, the scribes who carve your tomb will get it right. They will translate it into hieroglyphs, don't worry my pharaoh." He smiled amused up at Yami. "It's a shame you never let me teach you."  
  
"I'm a pharaoh, a god, I don't need to read myself. You should be training a successor."  
  
"And you should have a wife," Seto answered.  
  
Yami smiled coolly at Seto. "Show these slaves their room and then join me in mine. I think we need to...discuss a few things."  
  
Seto smiled back and gathered the two groomed slaves. He led them to a room. "You will sleep here," he said distractedly, moving things around.  
  
"Ohw esle?" Yugi asked softly.  
  
Seto eyed the taller slave. "What did he say?"  
  
"Who else will sleep here?"  
  
Seto watched the boy with amusement. "No one. Just you. The pharaoh has instructed me to...make sure no harms comes your way. Good day. Slaves will bring your meal soon."  
  
~~~ 


	3. New Character

Yami placed a hand on his friend's hip. "They settled?"  
  
Seto pulled himself closer to Yami and ran his hand slowly down his neck. "Very comfortably," he whispered huskily.  
  
Yami grabbed Seto by the wrists and smiled knowingly at him. "I am the pharaoh," he said. "I can strip you of all power."  
  
"You are the god king, but I am the voice of all gods," Seto answered, weaving his part of the web they formed together each time they were alone. "I can ruin you."  
  
Yami backed Seto onto the bed. "I guess we're as equal as we can get."  
  
"No. You are my Morning Star," Seto answered, pulling Yami onto the bed, on top of him. "Without you I am nothing."  
  
"But you are my High Priest. I can be nothing if you're not there," Yami finished the web and proceeded to pull off Seto's clothes, leaving him in his kilt.  
  
Seto closed his eyes, taking in the scent, the touch, the taste of Yami. His arms wondered up and began to pull off Yami's royal robes, but was stopped by Yami's grasp on his wrist. Seto opened his eyes, shocked. "Yami, what--"  
  
Yami slapped Seto. "Do not look at your god in the eye."  
  
Seto looked down. "What is wrong, pharaoh?"  
  
Yami closed his hand around Seto's neck and laughed cruelly. "Silly Priest. I am the pharaoh now. You have no power over me. Not here. You will--" he tighten his grasp "--submit to me now."  
  
"Before--"  
  
"Before my father was sick and I was only a prince. But now I am the pharaoh."  
  
Seto reached over and picked up his God Rod, pulling off the sheaf. He rolled out from under Yami and jumped up, holding it out at length. "Back up, Yami!"  
  
Yami smiled at Seto, amused. "Don't want to be with me anymore?" He began to pace lightly around the priest, studying him.  
  
Seto's muscles quivered with the thought of what the pharaoh could do to him. To question his judgment was enough to have him killed.  
  
Yami studied the High priest. He studied Seto. He studied his friend. He turned on his heels suddenly and began walking out of the room. "I think it's best we part for now, Seto. We will talk about this later."  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya picked at his food and watched Yugi out of the corner of his eye. He felt weird being here in the palace. Though he hated it, he had grown accustom to the field work. Now he had no idea what was expected of him. He threw his arms around Yugi and pulled him close. "Are you scared?" he asked Yugi softly in Yugi's language.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "The pharaoh seems nice."  
  
"He is the pharaoh, Yugi. He can do whatever he wants," he insisted. "Aren't you worried?"  
  
Yugi ran his fingers over Katsuya's new, silk shirt. "No," he finally said.  
  
"But Yugi, he--" he stopped short, seeing the Pharaoh at his door. He dropped to his knees, bowing before Yami.  
  
Yami waved his hand. "Continue. I'd like to listen." He sat down in a chair.  
  
Katsuya glanced up, making sure it really was okay and repeated what he had said to Yami. Yugi answered and Katsuya joined him standing, facing the pharaoh, but has his eyes on the ground, unlike Yugi.  
  
"What did he say?" Yami asked.  
  
"He wants to know why you want us."  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi and ran his head along his face. "You enchant me," he said softly.  
  
Katsuya tried, but failed miserably to translate what he had said.  
  
Yami gently pulled Yugi from Katsuya's grasp. Hands wondered across Yugi's skin.  
  
Seto watched from the doorway, his grasp on his rod tightening. His hands shook in anger.  
  
Yami leaned in to kiss Yugi, but Seto spoke up. "Pharaoh. There has been a grave robbery. Your judgment is needed."  
  
Yami looked up at Seto, eyes burning in anger. The Eye of Ra began to glimmer faintly on his forehead. "I will be there in a *minute*," he spoke harshly to Seto. His gaze turned back to Yugi, running his hand lightly along the edge of Yugi's face.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami sat down haughtily in his throne. "Don't EVER interrupt me again, Seto," he spoke in a strained whisper.  
  
Seto gripped the God Rod tightly, but bit his tongue. "Yes, pharaoh," he answered softly. "Send in the thief!" he shouted.  
  
Two guards dragged in a tall young man with bleached-white hair, his arms tied behind his back. His eyes looked at Yami, red with murder. "Unhand me!" he shouted in awkward Egyptian. They pushed his face into the sand brick floor before Yami.  
  
One of the guards spoke, "He was caught raiding your father's tomb. His body isn't even in it yet! We've managed to get most of the items back, but some are still missing."  
  
"Let him keep them, this is his way of living, after all." He turned, though, and narrowed his eyes at Seto. "We're the traps and curses not strong enough to prevent this?"  
  
"He is very skilled, Pharaoh. He has been thieving for many years. We haven't even ceiled the tomb," a guard spoke up in defense of Seto.  
  
"Tell me, grave robber, where do you come from?"  
  
He tried to throw the guards off him but failed. "I most recently come from Athens. You may call me Bakura." He tried to pull his hands out of the rope. "You will unhand me!"  
  
Yami nodded to a guard, who cut off the rope. Bakura blinked in surprise. "Cut off my hands and I will be back!" he shouted.  
  
Yami noted the missing of a finger and a thumb from Bakura's left hand, but asked, "What is it the brings you here, Bakura?"  
  
"The God items. And their master."  
  
"For what purpose?"  
  
"The ancient scriptures speak of untapped power in them. They're true master will unlock the power of them."  
  
"So you can read hieroglyphs?"  
  
"Of course, you imbecile! How else would I know what I know?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "I promise, you hands will remain in their current condition, connected to your wrists."  
  
Seto and the guards stared at their pharaoh, shocked.  
  
Bakura looked at Yami suspiciously. "What will become of me?"  
  
Yami motioned for Seto to hand him his God Rod. "Don't you know anything?" he asked, standing up and walking towards the thief. "My father's God Puzzle was given to me." He pulled the sheaf off and began to pace around Bakura. "You will not find the items in any tombs, I assume you that. I suggest you don't waste your time, Bakura of Athens. However, I can't risk you reading the scripts anymore." He hit Bakura hard in the side with the top of the rod, knocking him down. Yami kneeled down on him and lunged the blade into Bakura's left eye.  
  
Bakura screamed and tried to force Yami off of him but became disoriented by the pain. "Stop!" he screamed.  
  
Yami began to gauge out the eye, cutting Bakura in the face several times on account of him moving. He was about to move onto the next one when he felt Seto's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yami, please. He won't be able to make his living if you cut both his eyes out."  
  
Yami sneered at Bakura, disgusted. "Take him to the dungeon. Let Malik play with him a bit."  
  
The guards lifted up Bakura, who had passed out, carrying him off to the dungeon.  
  
Yami watched them leave, his eyes narrowing. He absently-mindedly handed Seto back his God Rod. "He doesn't look Greek," he finally said.  
  
Seto bowed silently to Yami, then left without saying anything.  
  
~~~ 


	4. New Freedom

Seto found his way to the new slaves room. By the time he had gotten there, Yugi had already been taken by Yami. Seto filled with anger and whirled around.  
  
"High Priest?"  
  
Seto turned to the other slave, startled. "Yes? What?"  
  
"What bothers you?"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes at the slave. "Why do you speak like that? You'd think you thought you were royalty."  
  
"I was a merchant's son," he answered. "But...my father sold Yugi and I."  
  
Seto's eye lit up, interested. "You were a merchant? That means you can read, am I correct?"  
  
"Very little. But I am good at calculations."  
  
Seto studied the boy. He was close to his height, but much thinner. His longer dark blond hair covered most of his face and his deep brown eyes refused to look at him, showing proper respect. "Come," he said, motioning for Katsuya to follow him.  
  
He led him to his bed chambers. Walking over to a shelf, he picked up several scrolls, bringing them to a table. "Sit," he said, motioning him to a chair. Opening a script, he placed it in front of Katsuya. "Read this, I want to see how much you know."  
  
Katsuya began to read unsteadily and unsurely. Seto stood, looking out the window, correcting him where he was wrong. Seto smiled approvingly at Katsuya and walked behind him, watching him. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "Very good," he whispered, leaning into Katsuya's ear. "Keep reading."  
  
"I-I walk on for legs in the morning, two midday, and three at dusk. What am I?"  
  
"Answer that," Seto asked, amused at what he would say.  
  
Katsuya was quiet for several minutes, mentally debating several answers. Final he spoke unsurely, "R-Ra..."  
  
Seto blinked, surprised. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Ra. In the morning he is...is born and walks on all fours. During the highest hour of the sun, he walks on two legs, having become a man. At dusk, he begins to grow old and is with cripple so walks with aid of a staff." He looked up briefly at Seto.  
  
Seto couldn't think of anything to answer with. Finally he grabbed Katsuya and led him to Yami's room. He knocked impatiently at Yami's door. "Yami, answer!"  
  
Yami finally opened the door a crack and peeked out. "This better be important."  
  
"He has solved the Sphinx's riddle."  
  
Yami opened the door even more, eyes wide. "You will train him," he said simply. "You will train him as a priest."  
  
Katsuya blinked, unsure of what was going on. "I...what?"  
  
Yami placed a hand on Katsuya's shoulder. "Never repeat what you said. Knowledge like that can lead to great power and terrible destruction. You will be trained to become a priest like Seto, by Seto."  
  
"I'm no longer a slave?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "No, you are not. I will need you from time to time to translate for Yugi, though. You have a lot of work to do." He looked at Seto. "Train him well."  
  
Seto bowed his head and murmured, "Yes, pharaoh."  
  
~~~ Note: Okay, I know the answer is man, but while learning Egyptian mythology in World History, the teacher asked that question and I answered with "Their god Ra," who was believed to be born each morning, dying at night. Of course I was laughed at, but when I think about, something tells me that this is more close to what they meant. Anyway, it works with the plot of the story, so bear with me. ~~~ 


	5. A Warning

Several weeks later, Yami strolled through the doorway of the temple. He paused in the doorway of the room, studying Seto and Katsuya. "Seto," he interrupted their discussion softly.  
  
Seto's eyes glanced up, surprised. "Pharaoh, what brings you here?"  
  
"I come for aid from the gods. Please let me talk to them."  
  
Seto stood up, motioning for Katsuya to follow. He silently led them to a room far into the temple. He climbed onto a raised stone platform in the center of the room that was lit by a circular opening in the roof. Katsuya stood off to the side and watched. Yami began to strip down to his kilt and bowed before Seto. "Please, Seto, I ask to speak to Ra."  
  
Seto blinked, startled by the request. Nevertheless, he began to chant softly. His arms raised above his head and his voice began to increase in intensity and volume. "He is listening," he said softly.  
  
"Dear Ra, father of me, father of all of us. I beg you to hear my pleas and for you to guide me with your knowledge." He paused and only continued after Seto nodded it was okay. "My sleep is now filled with terrible images. A phantasmagoria of fantastic and terrible scenes play out in my head during the night. I have prayed to both Bes and Khons, asking for relief but I am beginning to think they are signs. Is there anything you can tell me about these? I need your guidance now, Ra, father of us all."  
  
Seto's mind filled with Ra's answer. It was so intense, his mind nearly exploded. He fell to his knees, gripping his head in his hands. "Ahhh....arugh..." he moaned.  
  
Katsuya rushed to Seto's aid, climbing onto the alter. Suddenly, his head was filled with a deep voice. -There will be destruction. Terrible destruction.- His body jerked and he threw his arms involuntarily out, forming an ankh with his body. A voice raised from deep in him, speaking through Katsuya. "They are indeed signs. The destruction of the monarchy will fall upon your shoulders. It is up to you, my son, to protect the people of Egypt and your family. You will know what to do when the time happens. Renenet will continue to watch over you, as I will, my son. You must-- -"  
  
Yami had never been answered directly and couldn't resist the urge to look his father in the eye. A bright light shot out from Katsuya's extremities and his eyes appeared empty. He appeared to be levitating several inches off the ground, but only seconds after Yami dared to glance up, he collapsed onto the alter next to Seto. Katsuya laid passed out, the Eye of Ra burned into his forehead.  
  
~~~ 


	6. Waiting For A Friend

Yami took a deep breath, on edge since his encounter with Ra. He could barley pay attention at the court function without Seto beside him. Seto and Katsuya were weak from their experience and may even had died if Yami hadn't looked up. Yami was relieve for this, scared for the well-being of his long-time friend. Still, the younger, less experienced priest made him uneasy about his own well-being.  
  
After punishing an adulterous women and a counterfeiter, an interesting criminal came before him. He walked evenly with the guards, not struggling a bit. He fell to his knees properly in front of the pharaoh.  
  
Yami looked confused at the man. "What is his crime?"  
  
A guard handed an ankh-shaped key to Yami. "He was found meandering the market with this around his neck."  
  
Yami took the key and studied it. The Eye of Ra symbolized it as a God Item. The God Key. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"My pharaoh, it has been handed down from my family for generations. You must understand, I meant no disrespect to you."  
  
"When we came across him, he refused to remove it."  
  
"Is this true?" Yami asked.  
  
"I can not remove the Item from my neck myself for it has bonded with my blood. It must be taken off by someone else. That is why I couldn't remove it."  
  
Yami stood up and kneeled before the man. "Raise your head," he spoke softly. Placing the rope around the man's neck, he then asked, "Remove it please."  
  
The man tried several times, but couldn't get it past his chin.  
  
"What is your name?" Yami inquired.  
  
"It is Shadi, my Morning Star."  
  
"Shadi, do you swear by your name this is your family's?"  
  
Shadi nodded mutely.  
  
"And you confirm this in full knowledge of what Horus will do to you in the afterlife?"  
  
Shadi nodded again. "Yes, my pharaoh."  
  
Yami nodded. "You are free to go." He waved his hand to the guards, dismissing them. "Hold all other trails for tomorrow."  
  
~~~  
  
Yami ran his hand through Seto's dark brown hair. "My dear friend...please wake..." he spoke in a soft voice. "I need you now, more than I have ever." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Seto's lips and left them to raise their energy.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami laid onto his bed, drowsy. Yugi peered up at him from the floor where he ate his supper. "Yami, what bothers you?" he asked in broken Egyptian.  
  
Yami ran his hand lazily through Yugi's hair. "Nothing," he answered, unable to find simple enough words to explain it to him.  
  
Yugi climbed onto the bed next to Yami, snuggling close to him, laying his head on Yami's chest. "Where Katsuya?" he asked earnestly.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and weaved his fingers through Yugi's hair. "He is ill," he answered softly.  
  
Yugi began to play with the bracelets on Yami's wrist. "That bother you?"  
  
Yami shook his head. Yugi still had problems remembering the difference between "on" and "no." He opened his eyes into thin slits and peered at Yugi. He raised his hand up and pulled the bracelet off his wrist. It was a bronze bracelet. He handed the bracelet to Yugi. "I got it from a Celtic trader," he said, bored.  
  
Yugi's eyes lit up at what Yami said. "Celt!" he shouted happily.  
  
Yami murmured. "Yeah, the Celtic. You can have it. Keep it." He lightly folded Yugi's hand around the bracelet to show ownership. "It's yours," he yawned, rolling over onto this side, drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami sat with Seto more often, waiting for him to wake. "Please," he would sometimes murmur. Yami's appearance began to fall and court functions were ignored. He tried his best to balance everything, but found himself too weak without his friend. A commotion outside of the room drew him out, however. He came to view with Yugi struggling with several guards. "On! On! I tsum kaeps ot Bakura!"  
  
Yami stood directly before them, arms crossed. "Unhand him immediately! What is going on?!"  
  
"This boy is trying to go to the dungeon."  
  
"'This boy' is my personal slave! You unhand him immediately!" He kneeled before Yugi, level with Yugi's flushed, tear-stained face. "What do you want, Yugi?"  
  
"Bakura!" he said frantically. "Eh si ereht!" he pointed down the stairs.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't-I don't understand you, Yugi. Speak, I can't understand you."  
  
"I...go...talk...ot...ot...to! Bakura," he said, struggling on his words.  
  
Yami stared at him, not understanding what he meant. Then he remembered the white-haired boy. "You know Bakura?"  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi shouted. "Go talk to."  
  
Yami thought about it for a minute, then nodded. Standing up, he took Yugi's hand, leading him down the stairs. Yugi ran ahead, pulling Yami along. ~I hope he's not dead...~ Yami thought. He wrinkled his nose up at the smell of blood and pulled out a handkerchief to hold over his nose.  
  
Malik met him at the end of the stairs. "Yes my pharaoh?" bending in slightly for a semi-bow.  
  
"We need to see the white-haired prisoner. Ba...Ba..."  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi insisted.  
  
Malik nodded, bowing again, motioning them to follow. He stopped at a room far down the hall, pulling out a set of keys. "If he's sleeping, just kick him," he said, unlocking the door. He bowed one last time, leaving them alone.  
  
Yugi rushed in. "Bakura!" he stopped short at the sight of him. "Bakura?"  
  
Bakura's long hair had been butchered close to his scalp and was stain brown with his own blood. The remainder of his clothes hung in tatters around him. Scars covered his body in criss-cross patterns and were interrupted every so often with an opened wound. Looking into his face, Yugi gasped. "Bakura!" he said, falling to his knees beside him.  
  
Bakura stirred, blinking his eye at Yugi. "Yugi?" he said softly. "Is it really you, Yugi?" he asked in Yugi's language.  
  
Yugi nodded and sadly ran his hands through the remainder of Bakura's hair. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Yami leaned against the door frame, having no idea what they were saying to each other.  
  
"I got caught thieving," he smiled weakly. He held up his hand where his thumb and index finger were cut off. "I got this done in Athens and my eye in this palace."  
  
Yugi whirled around to stare at Yami. His eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
Yami blinked and stood up straight, surprised to see that look on Yugi's face.  
  
"Does he hurt you?" Yugi asked, meaning Malik.  
  
Bakura grinned. "Come on, Yugi. You know I've been through worse." He sat up a bit, leaning his back against the wall, wincing slightly as some of the wounds opened up again. "He says he can help me find the items."  
  
Yugi stared at Bakura. "What items?"  
  
"The Egyptian God Items, young one. I will collect them," he said determined.  
  
"Bakura, the danger of that...and where are we going to find the Master?"  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Time, time will answer everything." He held Yugi's wrist in his hand. "I think I made this bracelet," he laughed weakly. "Whatever happened to your parents?"  
  
"They were killed up the river a bit...I wondered here."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Bakura ran his good hand through Yugi's hair. "You look a lot like them." He touched Yugi softly. "Don't worry young one, we will restore the glory of the Celts. I promise."  
  
"Magic can be evil, Bakura. Even Egyptians believe that. The risk is too great."  
  
"We're dying out, Yugi. Others have begun to assimilated themselves into the other cultures. We've lost our identity, our greatness."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "It's not worth it," he whispered.  
  
Bakura smiled at Yugi. "You like being a slave? I know that's what you are to him."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Bakura."  
  
"Bowing before a pharaoh, Yugi? You are our king and shouldn't have to bow to anyone."  
  
Yugi shrugged. "He treats me well," he spoke softly.  
  
Bakura grabbed Yugi and ripped at the silk shirt. He pointed to the Celtic royalty tattoo on his shoulder. "You are a Celtic King, Yugi. You are NOT a slave. I don't care HOW well he treats you, you are NOT a slave!"  
  
Yami stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Yugi placed his hands up. "No, Yami," he begged softly. "He no hurt I."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed at Bakura. "Watch yourself, prisoner," he warned.  
  
Yugi looked back at Bakura, his eyes stained with tears. "I can't be king," again speaking in his own tongue. "I was never trained...the responsibility is too much."  
  
Bakura took Yugi into his arms. "As your father's faithful servant, I will help you, Yugi. I will die for you." He held Yugi close, Yugi's tears mixing with Bakura's blood.  
  
~~~ 


	7. Awaken

Yami sighed heavily. He was slightly unsettled by what had happened down in the dungeon. A slave began outlining his eyes in black make-up while another began weaving his hair into a gold band around his forehead.  
  
"Pharaoh?" a voice spoke softly.  
  
"Yes?" Yami turned around to look at the speaker, then jumped up. "Seto!" he ran into Seto's arms, burying his head into Seto's chest. "I've been so worried!"  
  
Seto nodded, but said nothing.  
  
Yami peered up at him, noting that something wasn't right. "Seto?"  
  
Seto pulled from Yami's grasp and set himself in a seat. Yami motioned for all his slaves to leave. "What is it, Seto?"  
  
"I'm...I'm confused, Yami. My mind...it's so scattered..."  
  
Yami pulled up a seat across from him. "Ra must have--"  
  
"Ra!" Seto exclaimed. "It was Him...He's ruined me, Yami." He leaned in and grabbed Yami by the shoulders. His eyes had a blank, mad-man look to them. "My mind...it's empty, Yami."  
  
"It's not empty, Seto. You're just scattered after all this. You're going to be okay."  
  
Seto laid his head on Yami's lap. "Morning Star...Morning Star..." he began to sob into Yami's lap. "Please save me, Yami. Please, pharaoh," he begged.  
  
Yami lifted Seto up, pulling him close to him. "You are scattered, Seto. You need rest." He kissed him on the forehead. "Come, you may rest in my bed." He picked up Seto and walked him over to the bed. "Lie down, my friend. You need rest."  
  
Seto climbed onto the bed. "Please, pharaoh..." he said softly.  
  
Yami climbed onto the bed, next to Seto. "Yes?"  
  
"Save me," he uttered softly. He took Yami's hand, bringing it slowly up to first, Yami's forehead, then his own. "Please..."  
  
Yami placed his forehead against Seto's, pressing his lips against his friend's lips. "What should I do?" he asked huskily.  
  
"F-from him t-to-to m-m-me ..." he stuttered out. "Ch-chant..."  
  
"From him to me," Yami said awkwardly. "From him to me, from him to me..." he repeated over and over. He felt his forehead grow warm. Suddenly he felt one with Seto, like their bodies had merged into one. He continued to chant until Seto's hand shot up and covered Yami's mouth.  
  
"Stop," he said urgently. Yami collapsed against Seto, suddenly ready to pass out. Seto shook him. "Don't go to sleep, Yami! You have to stay awake."  
  
Yami blinked tiredly at him and closed his eyes, resting his head against his shoulder. "Seto...my friend..."  
  
Seto hugged him close. "Shhh...you'll be okay. I promise. Just relax."  
  
Suddenly Yami was over-come with sickness. Seto rushed him outside on the balcony where he proceeded to get sick. Seto patted Yami on the back. "Good...good...you took all the evil out...I thank you."  
  
Yami collapsed at Seto's feet. He looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"Ra...He left my mind empty and without defenses. While I lay in rest, evils entered my mind. Made me weak. You had to get them out."  
  
"I now have--?"  
  
"No, no. You are a god, Yami. They left your body when you got sick. You're okay. A bit weak, though."  
  
Yami moaned softly as the much stronger priest brought him inside to his bed. "Seto...don't leave..."  
  
Seto laid down on his side, next to Yami. He ran his hand along Yami's cheek. "You're so pale. You should rest."  
  
"I am the pharaoh," he murmured. "I can strip you of all power."  
  
"Yami...you must rest..."  
  
"I am your pharaoh," he repeated, his voice growing in strength a bit. He reached up to stroke Seto's cheek. "I can strip you...of all power."  
  
"You are the god king, but I am the voice of all gods," Seto answered, gently pulling the golden head band from Yami's head. "I can ruin you."  
  
Yami softly kissed at Seto's hand. "I guess we're as equal as we can get."  
  
"No. You are my Morning Star," Seto whispered, leaning in to kiss Yami on the lips. "Without you I am nothing."  
  
"But you are my High Priest. I can be nothing if you're not there," Yami kissed at Seto's neck, beginning to pull off Seto's thin, silk robe. "Seto..." he lightly moaned.  
  
Seto gently pulled at Yami's clothes. "You are my friend," he whispered. "Always, Yami." He began to kiss Yami's tanned skin, sliding down to Yami's hip, running his tongue along Yami's skin.  
  
Yami weaved his fingers into Seto's dark hair. He moaned softly, slipping his hands around Seto's waist. He pulled Seto on top of him, evening their bodies out for a kiss. Seto noticed how well their bodies formed together. ~Like pieces of a puzzle...~ "Yami..." he mumbled around Yami's lips. "Mmmm...Morning Star..."  
  
~~~  
  
Malik looked up from a prisoner into the eyes of the young slave. "Bakura?" he asked softly.  
  
Yugi nodded. "I talk to him."  
  
Malik smiled, amused. "Of course. This way."  
  
"Of course, this way," Yugi repeated, meaning he had no idea what he had said.  
  
Malik shook his head, leading him Bakura's cell. "Bakura...you have a visitor." He walked over to him, kicking him in the side. A disgusting crack of bone made Yugi scream.  
  
"No! Stop!" He couldn't find any words he knew, so began to speak in his own. "Uoy liw ton hcuot mih! Pots!"  
  
Malik shook his head and shoved Yugi into the cell.  
  
Yugi covered his mouth, feeling sick. "Bakura?" He sat down next to him, gently shacking him. The sound of scraping bone finally got to him. He turned around, beginning to puke in the corner. He turned back to Bakura and screamed in his ear. "Bakura!"  
  
Bakura peeked through the slit of his eyelid. He tried to sit up, but nearly screamed from the pain, now fully awake. "Yugi," he moaned.  
  
Yugi pulled out a container full of water and brought it to Bakura's lips. "You need to drink," he said softly.  
  
"I need a doctor, young one." He moaned in pain, finding it hard to talk.  
  
Yugi hugged Bakura close, his eyes closed tightly, crying into Bakura's soft, matted hair.  
  
"I will kill the pharaoh," Bakura whispered. "Nothing will stop me, Yugi. Not even you."  
  
Yugi nodded and began to sob into Bakura's hair.  
  
~~~ [Okay, the following is my first real attempt at a...I think it's called a lemon. If this kind of thing upsets you, skip ahead to the next chapter. Plus, don't laugh if it's real bad.] ~~~  
  
Yami pulled a bowl of oil from his bed side and slowly dribbled it over Seto's body. Seto stared up at the bare body of his friend and lover. He really was a god, he decided, pulling Yami close to him, sucking in his breath as Yami entered his body. "C-careful..." he moaned.  
  
Yami thrust against him. Seto shut his eyes tight, moaning loudly. "Y- Yami..." He began to breath heavily, then got out, "Not so hard...I'm still...so weak..."  
  
Yami leaned in, resting on his out stretched arms. He began to kiss at Seto's neck while gently bringing Seto's legs over his shoulders. "Relax," he breathed. "I won't hurt you."  
  
Seto opened his eyes partially, looking up his Yami's glory through thin slits. Seto felt drunk from the touch of Yami and began to fall deeper and deeper into submission. He began to rub his palm up and down Yami's chest, just below the shoulder, in the slow gentle pattern Yami's had began to create with his body against Seto. Seto moved his hand behind Yami's shoulder and began pulling Yami closer. Yami pushed harder against Seto, causing the priest to let out a choked groan of pleasure. "Keep going," he moaned.  
  
Yami began to increase the pattern he had created and he gasped, starting to breathe out through his mouth. His eyes closed as he began to move even faster. "Seto...Seto..." he began to moan.  
  
The oil and sweat on their bodies caused Seto's legs to slip down to his partners waist. He moaned, uncomfortable, but neither of had the energy to lift them back up. Yami shifted a bit, climbing on top of Seto some more. Seto tightened his legs around Yami and began to move in time of Yami, meeting each thrust with his body.  
  
Yami moaned even louder than before, moving into an orgasm. He began to thrust even faster, hooking his arms under Seto's, pulling him closer. Seto gripped at the blanket under him, biting his lip, coming close to his own climax. They seemed to reach it almost simultaneously, collapsing against the bed and each other, fulfilled and peaceful.  
  
~~~ [Wasn't too bad, if I do say so myself. I need to work on lemons more, but I like this one. Different from most I read, though] ~~~ 


	8. Unreturned Love

Seto held Yami close, kissing him on the cheek lightly and pulling up a sheet. Their sweaty bodies stuck together and almost pained him when he pulled away. However, that bothered Seto little, glad to stay next to Yami, loving the peacefulness of it all.  
  
Yami opened his eyes a bit, shifting his leg a bit to now it was slung over Seto's. "Why do you let me lay with you, Seto?"  
  
Seto closed his eyes, moving in closer to Yami. "You are my pharaoh," he whispered.  
  
"No..." he said, gently brushing a lock of hair out of Seto's face. "The first time was because I was a prince. But after that...when you became the High Priest, you could have said no."  
  
"I didn't want to," Seto said, ready to drift off to sleep.  
  
"What not?"  
  
"Because you brought me closer to the gods," he murmured.  
  
"Seto, why do you let me lay with you?" Yami pressed.  
  
"Because...because I love you, Morning Star," Seto whispered. "Let's slee-- "  
  
"You what?" Yami asked, breaking their embrace.  
  
Seto opened his eyes, startled at Yami's out burst. "Yami, what's--"  
  
Yami blinked at Seto, mouth open, shocked. Standing up, he pulled on a robe and began to lightly pace the floor. "Why did you say that? Why did you say you love me?"  
  
Seto sat up, leaning on his arm. "Because...because it's true. I thought...I thought you loved me back..."  
  
"I love no one!" Yami screamed at him. The Eye of Ra began to form on his forehead.  
  
"Yami, I-I thought we were friends..."  
  
The glow intensified until Seto couldn't bare to look at him any longer. "I am a god," came Yami's even voice. "I love no one. To think I could ever be more than friends with a petty human like you is insulting." All of sudden, the glow stopped. Seto looked up at his friend's eyes that burned with hate. "I am to be treated with respect!" he screamed, throwing a dish of eye make-up at Seto.  
  
Seto dunked the ammunition, but jumped out of bed. He pulled on a kilt, unable to understand what was happening. "Yami, why are you--?"  
  
"I am your pharaoh!" Yami screamed. "You are nothing next to me!" He walked over to where Seto stood, anger seeming to burst right out of him. Pushing him against the wall, Yami grasped Seto by the neck, chocking him. "Call me your pharaoh!" he ordered.  
  
Seto gasped, trying to breath. "Yami...Yami...s-s-stop..."  
  
Yami shook Seto slightly and tightened the grip. "Call me your pharaoh."  
  
"My pharaoh, my Morning Star!" Seto screamed with his last bit of air.  
  
Yami dropped him. Seto slide down the wall, close to passing out. He looked up at Yami, almost unable to truly see him. Yami looked down at him. Seto couldn't read the expression on his face, scaring him even more.  
  
"I think it's best we don't lie together anymore, Seto. I have my concubines and you have yours."  
  
Seto shook his head. "Please Pharaoh...please..." He found himself kneeling before Yami, begging at his feet. "Don't stop this Morning Star. Please. I need to lie with you. Please."  
  
Yami shook his head. "You are pitiful, Priest. We are still friends, don't worry yourself with that. But things have changed a bit in the bedroom. You understand."  
  
Tears began to fall down Seto's face, shamelessly. "Please, Yami. I need you. Don't do this to me," he begged.  
  
Yami shook his head. Silently, he pulled Seto along, dragging him out of his room. He turned on his heels, dismissing Seto. "Leave me alone," he said softly, closing the door behind him as he left Seto out in the hallway.  
  
Seto began to sob, hunched into a ball on the floor. "Noooo!!!" he screamed, over and over.  
  
~~~  
  
Malik came into the cell, clutching something in his fist. "Move," he said, kicking at Yugi.  
  
Bakura lifted his head up to look at Malik. "What do you have in your hand?" he asked unsurely.  
  
Malik opened his fist, revealing a golden ball in his palm. "You're awfully strong, my dear prisoner. Most would be dead by now. But what else should I expect from a stubborn Celt?"  
  
Yugi looked up, eyes wide. "Celt?" he repeated.  
  
Bakura wrapped his unbroken arm around Yugi protectively. "What is that?" he asked again.  
  
Malik rolled the ball in his hand. "What you seek. The God Eye." He geld it in front of Bakura's face. "It punishes the weak and rewards the strong. Care to try it on?"  
  
Bakura made a grab for it but instantly regretted it, his rib ripping at his skin. "Ahhh!!!" he screamed.  
  
Malik clicked his tongue. "Patients. You will get what is coming to you." He grabbed Bakura by his hair, throwing him against the wall. "Luckily, dear Celt, you already have a free eye socket."  
  
Bakura began to fight back, trying to stop Malik but was easily over powered.  
  
Malik began to unlock the chains Bakura was in. "Relax. You have nothing to fear. The Eye deals punishment fairly." Malik pulled back the hood of his cloak, revealing his face for the first time. Sitting down on the ground, he pulled Bakura's head onto his lap. "Relax," he repeated, smiling deviously. He took the ball, setting it gently on Bakura's empty eye socket.  
  
Bakura began to slow his breathing, relaxing a bit. Tensing up, he decided, wouldn't help anything. Besides, the more tense he was, the more blood flowed.  
  
Malik laid his hand over the eye, then lifting up high above his head. He smiled down at Bakura, slamming his hand down, forcing the eye in.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Bakura screamed, clutching at his head, He rolled onto his side and began hitting his head on the floor. "Noooo!!" he screamed, beginning to claw at the eye. "Get it out! Get it out! Get it oooouuuuutttt!!!!!!!"  
  
Malik watched, amused by all of this. "I suppose your mind isn't as tough as your body," he said, pleased.  
  
Bakura's screams quieted to sobs, but still he didn't die. Finally, when there was nothing else to be heard but his heavy breathing, Malik stepped over to him. "Now I truly am surprised," he whispered, pulling Bakura to his feet. Bakura's head hung forward, the only movement from his body being his chest, forcing air into his lungs. "Now the Eye is yours, Bakura." His head rolled back, his body shaking with laughter. He let go of him, letting his body slide down the wall.  
  
Malik threw the keys to Yugi, walking out of the cell.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi rushed to Yami's room. "Yami! Yami!" he said loudly. He stopped short when he saw the curled up body, quietly sobbing. He kneeled down next to him, running his hands through their hair. "Okay?" he asked dumbly.  
  
Seto looked up at Yugi, eyes red from crying. He pushed Yugi away, standing up, trying to collect himself. "Go away."  
  
"Away?" Yugi repeated, then took Seto's hand. "Come. Go to Bakura," he said, trying to pull Seto along.  
  
Seto shook his arm free from Yugi's grasp. "Go away."  
  
"Go!" Yugi said excitedly. "Go to Bakura!" Yugi insisted. He handed Seto the keys. "Please," he added, looking at Seto pleadingly.  
  
Seto cast a glance at Yami's door, then begun to collect his possessions. "Go to Bakura," he repeated to Yugi with a nod.  
  
~~~ 


	9. Priest Meets Thief

Seto didn't even blink when he saw the body lying on the sand brick floor. "Where is Malik?" he asked loudly.  
  
"He's gone," Bakura murmured. He lifted his head up partially to look at the priest.  
  
Seto gasped at the sight of the God Eye. "Where did you get that?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"Malik," he whispered. "I think he hoped it'd kill me." He looked up at Seto. Blood trickled down his cheek like a tear.  
  
Seto whirled around. "Looks like you'll die soon anyway." He began to walk out, but Yugi stepped in front of him. Seto grabbed him. "Out of my way," he commanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"Per...per..." Yugi stuttered. He placed his hand on Seto's ankh around his neck. "Priest," he whispered. "H-heal, please."  
  
"Get out of my way!" He lifted his hand up to hit Yugi, but stopped when he saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Please," Yugi repeated. He grabbed Seto and began to cry into his chest. "Uoy evah ot pleh mih. Please, please Priest."  
  
Seto turned back to look at the white-haired man. Sighing, he left Yugi's grasp and picked Bakura up. He led them to the temple, setting Bakura onto an alter. He began slowly removing the last shreds of clothing. He shuddered, feeling sick when he saw Bakura's rib stuck out of his body. "How can you still be alive?" he asked in amazement.  
  
"I am here for one purpose..." he whispered. "To protect the king of the Celts."  
  
Seto barely acknowledged that, picking up a bowl filled with an oil and ash mix. He began spreading the paste over Bakura's cuts and wounds. Bakura sucked in a hard breath and began to jump up, but Seto gently pushed him back down. "Try to relax. The healing gods won't enter if they aren't invited."  
  
"In our civilization, we had doctors."  
  
"You depend little on the gods. That's why your civilization dies." Seto began to wave his God Rod over Bakura. A soft chant went past his lips.  
  
"Tell me about the gods, priest," Bakura whispered. "Who do you call upon to save me?"  
  
Seto broke his concentration, staring down at Bakura. "For the knowledge you posses to read the scripts, you know little." He began to bandage Bakura, but answered him. "I have called for Khons to drive out any disease or demons you may have. Ra watches over you, too. Hathor nourishes you with her milk, and Imhotep guides me, too. Isis has taught the others before me how to cure disease. But mostly you are being served by me."  
  
"What can I call you, Priest?"  
  
"I am The High Priest and advisor to the pharaoh. My name is Seto," he said softly, wiping at the blood on Bakura's cheek.  
  
"Seto? Were you not named for Set?"  
  
"Yes," Seto whispered.  
  
"I know enough to know Set is your god of all that is evil."  
  
Seth nodded. "He is the god of vengeance and jealousy. He plots against his older brother over jealousy of the throne. Then later he denies his nephew the proper throne." He said all of this in a soft voice that held little feeling in it. "Not everyone lives up to their name."  
  
Bakura rolled back his head, laughing. Bakura motioned for Yugi to come close. "Eh si deman retfa live," he said amused.  
  
"Eh si dnik. Yreve eno si doog, peed nowd."  
  
Bakura shook his head.  
  
"What does he say?" Seto asked, looking up briefly.  
  
"He is too idealistic. He is only a child." Bakura lightly ran his hand through Yugi's hair affectionately, though.  
  
"Then why do you let him stay with you? Is it because he is a Celt, too?"  
  
"Not only that, simple priest. He is who I must protect; he is my king."  
  
Seto looked up, eyes wide. "What?!" he asked, startled. He dropped the God Rod on the floor.  
  
Yugi bent down to pick it up, ignorant to what they were saying.  
  
"He is the Celtic King?" Seto asked, looking Yugi up and down. "What is he doing here, serving the pharaoh?"  
  
"I do not know, he doesn't talk much about his past. When last I saw him, he was only a baby, barely even walking. It seems, when we scattered, his parents were killed. I have been searching for his parents and the God Items."  
  
"Why is that, Celt?"  
  
"My name is Bakura. Please call me Bakura. I looked for both of them for the same reasons. I think it's best I do not share this with you, friend of Egypt's pharaoh."  
  
Seto took his rod from Yugi, bowing his head briefly in a semi-bow. He looked into Yugi's eyes and nodded, acknowledging his power.  
  
"Priest? Thank you," he said awkwardly. He looked at Bakura. Speaking in their own language, he said something to Bakura.  
  
Bakura nodded, then turned to Seto. "He wants to thank you, Priest. He says that he thanks you as King of the Celts and as a friend to you."  
  
Seto smiled and nodded at Yugi. "Tell him he is welcome. And I thank him as High priest of Egypt and as a friend."  
  
Bakura repeated the message and Yugi smiled at him.  
  
Seto began to clean Bakura's wounds some more, uncomfortable with what to do with Bakura's rib. He had draped a cloth over it, waiting to come back to it later. When there really was nothing more to do, he pulled the cloth off and flinched. "I don't think I can do anything about this, Bakura..."  
  
Yugi picked up a small satchel that Seto had tossed aside with Bakura's clothes. He set it on the alter next to Bakura and began to rummage through it. He climbed up on the alter and began to gently clean Bakura's wounds with a cloth moistened with alcohol. Bakura winced in pain, sucking in a hard breath.  
  
~~~ 


	10. Defiance

"Yugi? Yugi, where are you?" Yami began to look around the palace. He found himself out at Seto's temple. He watched Yugi sew the white-haired prisinor's stomach wound together. "Yugi," he said disgustedly. "Come."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, startled. "Yami..." he whispered.  
  
Yami walked over to them and stopped, crossing his arms before Seto. "What is going on here?"  
  
Seto lowered his eyes, bending into a half bow before Yami. "I apologize, my pharaoh. Your slave asked me to heal this prisoner."  
  
"Asked? He can barely talk. Maybe that prisoner translated with bias to get himself some help. And what is in his eye?"  
  
"Apparently, Malik had the God Eye and planned to make the prisoner's mind erupt. I suppose it didn't work."  
  
"Take the Eye out now," he said in a tight voice. He grabbed Seto by the arm, staring him in the eyes.  
  
Seto looked away. "Yes, Morning Star." He walked over to the alter and looked at the eye. He placed his fingers on Bakura's face, but couldn't figure out how to get the eye out.  
  
Yami held the Rod's blade against Seto's back. "If you don't get it out, I will." He leaned in, whispering in his ear, "Come on, Seto." He wrapped his arm around Seto, pulling him closer. "Do what I say, Seto. Maybe I'll take pity on you again."  
  
Seto opened his eyes wide, sucking in his breath. "Y-Yami...I..."  
  
Yami pressed the blade in slightly harder. "Do it, Seto."  
  
Seto turned, grabbing his God Rod and held it above Bakura's head. His hands began to tremble and Yugi began to cry, wrapping his arms around Bakura. "Please, priest. Please, Priest. No kill Bakura. Please."  
  
Seto swallowed uneasily and took a deep breath. He adjusted the Rod in his hand.  
  
"Please priest! No!" Yugi screamed.  
  
Seto set down the rod and back handed Yugi. "Shut up!"  
  
Both Bakura and Yami made a grab for Seto. Bakura grabbed for Yugi, calming him, but Yami knocked Seto onto the ground. He picked up the rod and held it above Seto's body, in a stance to stab him. "Look, Seto. I have no problem doing this. You're easily replaced."  
  
"I am your High Priest!" Seto screamed. "I am your friend!"  
  
"I am the pharaoh! I am Horus, the Two Ladies, Horus of Gold, King of Upper and Lower Egypt, Lord of the Double Land, and Lord of Diadems! I am the son of Ra! I am the heir of Geb! Both Wadjet and Nekhebt watch over me! I am your god!" he screamed at Seto. He knocked the head of the rod into Seto's face.  
  
Seto's mouth erupted with blood. "Y-Yami..." he choked out. "Pl-please, Yami..."  
  
Yami grabbed Seto's neck, chocking the air out Seto's body. "Nothing you can do, Seto! Bow before me, my loyal subject! Bow!" Yami looked at Seto with eyes of complete madness.  
  
"Stop," Yugi said, holding the Rod. He held it front of him, as if prepared for battle. "You no hurt priest."  
  
Yami dropped Seto and started towards Yugi. "Give me the rod," he said softly. "Tell him what I said, prisoner."  
  
Bakura softly repeated it in Celtic. Yugi shook his head. He said something in Celtic and Bakura repeated it back to Yami. "He says...he says he'll never let you rape him again. He says that he is not you pet. He says that he is the King of the Celts and has no intention to submitting to you ever. He says that you will pay for what you've done."  
  
"Really? Does he really say all that? The child of no more than twelve is going to stop me, the god king of the greatest kingdom in this world?"  
  
Seto placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. He took the rod from Yugi's grasp. "You're his slave, Yugi. You must submit to him." He turned back to Bakura. "You are a prisoner. I am a priest. He is the pharaoh. We will keep our places." He stared Yami in the eye, silently defying him. "Understand?"  
  
Bakura repeated to Yugi, in his language, "We are to keep our places. He will help us, Yugi. We just have to wait to make our move."  
  
"Give me the eye."  
  
"I can't, Pharaoh. I nearly died to get it, it chose me. You will have to pry it from my died body to get it."  
  
Yami smiled. "Don't tempt me, Bakura," he said his name like it was a disease. He placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "You chain him, Seto. Take him back down to the prison. And this little king," Yami said, placing his other hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Chain him in my bedroom. He is to not leave. Ever. No excuses."  
  
Bakura lowly repeated what Yami said.  
  
Yugi looked up at Seto, confused. "Katsuya?"  
  
"He is ill," Yami said. "You go to Katsuya when he is okay."  
  
Yugi nodded mutely.  
  
Seto led Bakura and Yugi out of the temple.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto closed the metal cuff around Yugi's wrist. He couldn't look into the sad eyes that peered up at him. He pulled off the bracelet from Yugi's wrist and closed the cuff around. He slipped the bracelet back on and smiled sadly at him. "It will be okay," he said softly, running his hand through Yugi's hair. Yugi threw his arms around Seto and began to cry. Seto whipped the tears from Yugi's eyes. "Good night," he whispered. Standing up, he began walking out of the room.  
  
He stopped at the door, Yami having stepped in front of it. He uncrossed his arms and began to pull Seto's hair back into place. "Hello, dear friend. Going so soon?" Yami smiled. Seto tried to step past Yami. Yami grabbed him by the hips. "Slow down, priest." He began walking forward, backing Seto up against the bed. "Come on, Priest," he whispered. "You know you want this..." He leaned in, placing a kiss on Seto's cheek.  
  
Seto closed his eyes tight, breathing heavily. "D-don't..."  
  
Yami pushed Seto onto the bed then began to climb on top of him. "Relax, I won't hurt you." He took Seto's face in his hands, leaned in, and kissed him.  
  
Seto pushed up. "What are you doing?! What did you say about this before? What in Ra's name changed?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "Relax, Seto. Don't let that worry you." He gently ran his fingers through Seto's hair, staring into his eyes. "I'm here, I'm with you."  
  
Seto began to struggle. "Get off me, Yami! Get off!"  
  
Yugi walked over slowly to the bed. "Yami? Priest?" He was jerked back, having reached the end of the chain. "Yami? No! Stop!"  
  
Yami ignored Yugi. "Curse the day I ever tried to teach him Egyptian." He grabbed Seto and met him in a bruising kiss.  
  
Yugi began to talk fast in Celtic, to which neither of them could understand.  
  
"Stop it!" Yami screamed. He picked up the God Rod and threw it at Yugi, hitting his small body and knocking him down. "Shut up!" Yami bellowed.  
  
Seto used this opportunity to push Yami off him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, standing up.  
  
Yami looked up from his sprawled-out position on the bed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Seto picked up the God Rod from the floor and pulled Yugi close. "You were my friend. You were kind and nice and I was in love with you. But all you really wanted was to control me, right Yami? Then you wanted to control this slave. But he refused to submit. He'd put up with it, but he didn't submit. This all changed when your father died. Everything changed. You changed. I am your friend, Yami. But I am your advisor. And I am the Highest Priest of Egypt. And like you made me recite so many times, I can strip you of all power." He narrowed his eyes at Yami. "But you are my friend and I wouldn't do that." He shook his head and left.  
  
~~~ 


	11. Rape

Seto began pulling off his robe.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Seto whirled around, shocked. "Katsuya?"  
  
Katsuya gave him a half smile. "How are you?" he asked softly.  
  
Seto rushed to him. "How are *you?*"  
  
He turned away suddenly. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"I believe it's been awhile. I was out for several days. Do you feel okay?" Seto tried to get him to sit down, but he walked past him, beginning to pace, silently, then stopped in front the window. Seto walked up behind him and softly whispered, "Are you okay, Katsuya?"  
  
Katsuya didn't turn to look at him, continuing to look out the window. "I'm fine," he said softly.  
  
"It must have been scary what you had to do. I'm surprised you're not more...ill..."  
  
Katsuya sighed. "Why was I chosen? Why did Ra choose me? You are the High priest of Egypt and your mind was nearly crushed. Why me?"  
  
Seto slipped his arms around Katsuya's waist, pulling him close. "You have a strong soul," he whispered into Katsuya's ear. He pressed himself against the younger priest's back. "Ra chooses the pure and strong. I suppose you are stronger than me."  
  
"Please stop," he whispered so softly that at first it didn't register in Seto's mind. He grabbed Seto's hand and repeated, "Please stop," just as soft, but more firmly.  
  
Seto used his other hand to begin slipping off Katsuya's thin kilt.  
  
Katsuya jabbed his elbow into Seto's chest. "Let go of me!" he screamed.  
  
Seto reached back and brought his arm back, hitting Katsuya. "Don't you dare tell me what to do! I am your Higher!"  
  
Katsuya backed up, his hand jumped up to comfort his bruised cheek. He stared at Seto, silent, then fell to his knees, bowing before Seto. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry," he began to sob. "Forgive me, Priest, forgive me."  
  
Seto backed up, surprised. "Katsuya...Katsuya...stand up. Stop it. Get up."  
  
Katsuya peered up at Seto through his sandy blond bangs. "Please don't hurt me, Priest Seto."  
  
Seto scooped up Katsuya. "Come to the bed, lay down." He laid Katsuya on his bed and walked over to a table, picking up a jug and two cups. Sitting next to Katsuya, he began pouring them each a drink. "Here," he said softly. "Have some wine."  
  
Katsuya took the cup and began to sip it.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami walked towards Yugi. Yugi backed up. "Pots! Od ton emoc raen em! Pots!" his back hit against the wall.  
  
Yami took his hand and softly touched Yugi's cheek. "Calm down," he whispered, leaning in. "No hurt." He handed Yugi a small dish of food. Softly, he said, "Eat."  
  
"Eat?" Yugi whispered. "Yhw od uoy truh em? Tahw did I od? Yhw?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't know what you're saying." Tears formed in his eyes and he pulled Yugi into a hug. "I'm sorry, Yugi." Yugi pushed against Yami. "Please," Yami begged. "Please don't struggle. Please let me hold you...please..."  
  
"Bakura," Yugi whispered. "I go to Bakura," he said, looking up at Yami with wide eyes.  
  
"No." Yami stood up. "No," he repeated, his eyes burning a low dark red.  
  
Yugi threw the plate at Yami. "No!" he screamed at Yami. He made a grab for the God Puzzle around his neck. "Priest!" he screamed. "I go to Priest!"  
  
Yami smacked Yugi's hand away. "No," he said, his voice lowering even more.  
  
"Katsuya! I go to Katsuya!"  
  
Yami grabbed Yugi's wrists and held him against the wall, the Eye of Ra burning brightly on his forehead. "No!" he screamed into Yugi's face. He leaned in for a bruising kiss.  
  
A high-pitch scream erupted from Yugi's throat that could be heard throughout the palace. Yugi began to pound his fists into Yami's chest.  
  
Yami held Yugi down with his hands, forcing himself into Yugi's body.  
  
~~~  
  
A scream echoed throughout the palace, followed by loud sobs. Katsuya jumped up. "Seto," he said frantically. "I think that's Yugi. We should-- "  
  
Seto forced another cup in Katsuya's hand. "Have some more wine," he said softly. "Pharaoh can do what he wants, Katsuya." He began kissing at Katsuya's neck.  
  
Beginning to show the signs of the wine, Katsuya fell against Seto. "Seto...Priest Seto...s-stop...please..."  
  
Seto poured more wine into the glass. "Have some more," he mumbled into the blonde's neck. "Relax," he whispered, beginning to pull at Katsuya's kilt. "Just relax," he whispered. Seto laid him down and straddled his hips. He laid on top of him, beginning to kiss at his neck.  
  
"Please stop," Katsuya murmured, pressing his hands against Seto's shoulders, trying to get him off of him. Moaning low in his throat, he sank into the bed. "S-st-stop. Please..."  
  
Seto began breathing heavily. Sitting up, he slide off of Katsuya. He leaned down, kissing at the younger priest's smooth stomach. Sucking and biting at it, he left his mark of ownership.  
  
Katsuya slipped into blackness as Seto slipped in his body.  
  
~~~ 


	12. Love

Katsuya sat up wearily. He glanced around the foreign room, his gaze falling onto the High Preiest sleeping next to him. He covered his mouth and gasped. "Oh Ra..." he whispered. He pulled on his kilt, in a state of extreme shock as he slipped off to his room.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami slammed the door open. "Seto, get up."  
  
Seto moaned softly, rolled over on his side, and peered at Yami through thin slits. "Yes Pharaoh?"  
  
"Get dressed and get your priests together. We have planning to do."  
  
Seto sat up and glanced over at where Katsuya had laid.  
  
"Have a fun night?" Yami asked knowingly.  
  
Seto fell out of bed and began pulling on his robes. "I--we--will meet you in the throne room."  
  
Yami shook his head, amused. "Make sure that Katsuya gets his make up. He's been lacking in his appearance."  
  
~~~  
  
Seto closed the door to his last priest's room. He glanced over at Katsuya's door and slowly opened the door. Katsuya sat in a seat, facing the window. Seto walked over to him and lightly placed his hands on Katsuya's shoulders. "The Pharaoh wants to see us," he said softly.  
  
Nodding, Katsuya stayed silent.  
  
Seto pulled up a chair and a table, setting some things on it. "He also wants me to make sure you paint your eyes. He says you haven't been keeping up with appearance," he softly explained. He began mixing up some black paste. "You will also need a robe. I have an extra you can borrow until we get some made for you. Now turn around, Katsuya."  
  
Katsuya turned his chair to face Seto, but kept his eyes from looking at him. "Yes, Seto."  
  
Taking the young man's face in his hands, Seto began painting his beautiful brown eyes. "The Pharaoh needs us to plan a ceremony. It's very important that we please the gods."  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Seto."  
  
Seto's eyes drifted down to the bruise that was forming on Katsuya's stomach. "That must hurt," he said softly.  
  
"My head hurts worse."  
  
"It must be the wine. You drank a lot."  
  
"I know," he said softly. His head slipped out of Seto's grasp and sunk into his hands.  
  
"Katsuya?"  
  
"Why...please leave me alone."  
  
"I have to do your make up. You've probably smeared it, Katsuya, look--"  
  
Katsuya's head popped up. "Why did you rape me, Seto? I thought I was a priest now. I thought I was safe from...from..."  
  
"I didn't rape you, Katsuya, I--"  
  
He jumped up. "The hell you didn't! You had sex with me without my consent!"  
  
"Katsuya, please, keep your voice down. I have to finish your make--"  
  
Katsuya knocked the make-up dish out of Seto's hand. "Why did you rape me? You have concubines, why didn't you lie with one of them?"  
  
Seto stood up, knocking Katsuya back. "Who do you think I am, Katsuya? I am your High Priest and I can do whatever I feel like!"  
  
Katsuya pushed Seto, knocking him unsteady. He fell against the bed, sitting on the floor. "I am a priest, too, Seto. Ra spoke through me! I looked in my water dish this morning. I have the Eye of Ra burned onto my forehead! That makes me something more than just another priest for you to take advantage of! Why did you do that to me?"  
  
Seto's eyes looked up to see Yami watching them, amused, at the door. He looked back at Katsuya. "I liked you."  
  
"What?!" Katsuya nearly screamed.  
  
"I liked you. I wanted to be with you."  
  
"Why didn't you rape one of those slaves?"  
  
"I never sleep with slaves. Only priests and those of the royal family. Concubines are...dirty... And I didn't want to be with just anyone, Katsuya...I wanted to be with you."  
  
"Why?" he whispered.  
  
Yami shook his head and left.  
  
Standing up wearily, Seto answered, "I like you...I may even love you. I don't know."  
  
Katsuya sat back down in his chair. "I guess you should finish my make- up."  
  
Bending in, Seto picked up the dish of make-up. As he began to apply it around Katsuya's eyes, he asked softly, "Do you hate me, Katsuya?"  
  
Placing his hand on Seto's cheek, he leaned in for a kiss on the lips. "No," he said softly.  
  
~~~ 


	13. The Plan

Yawning, Yami listened to the priest speak. "We need a sacrifice," he interrupted. "And I suppose a battle."  
  
Seto spoke up, "We can probably use a prisoner as a sacrifice. And I don't think anyone wants to risk a mind crush if they fail at a battle, Yami. Few know how to battle anymore."  
  
"Don't you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, Yami. As do you."  
  
Yami smiled. "Fine, no battle. Well, as long as we all know what we're doing, you may all leave. Seto, Katsuya, I'd like you to stay to help me pick out the sacrifice."  
  
After everyone had left, Yugi timidly approached Katsuya. "Tahw era uoy gniod ereh?"  
  
"I ma a tseirp won. Yhw era uoy deniahc?"  
  
"Yami speek em siht yaw. Os I nac ton og."  
  
Yami leaned into Seto. "Have you ever wonder what they talk about?"  
  
"I suppose...But I also suppose it's better we don't know."  
  
"I dessim uoy, Katsuya." He walked until the end of his chain.  
  
"Sey, I teb uoy did."  
  
Yugi stepped back, a bit startled. "Sey, I did. I ma dalg uoy era retteb." He turned away from Katsuya, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Yami placed his hand on Katsuya's shoulder. "Come along, now. We need to get our sacrifice." He pulled at Yugi's chain, making sure he would follow.  
  
~~~  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi said happily, running ahead of them. He stopped at the end of his chain, just in front of Bakura's cell. "Please," he said, looking up at Yami. "I see him?"  
  
Yami waved his hand dismissingly and Marik unlocked the door. Yami undid the chains on Yugi's wrist and let him go talk to Bakura.  
  
Seto began explaining to Marik about the sacrifice as Katsuya eased over to the cell to listen to their conversation.  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura took Yugi in his arms happily. "Glad to see you," he whispered in Celtic.  
  
Yugi was so happy he could hardly contain himself. "Bakura! You're healing!"  
  
"Yes, I am young one. Thanks to you." He smiled at Yugi.  
  
Yugi kissed Bakura on the cheek. "I have an idea. Listen to me, Bakura. I know how we can find the remaining God Items."  
  
"Yes, my king?"  
  
"We can sneak out tonight. They are planning a big ceremony. At that time we will be unguarded. I can leave my room. I can pick locks, you taught me. After that, we can sneak out. We will be back. But we need tonight to search."  
  
Bakura smoothed some of Yugi's hair down. "You're so very smart. Where will we search?"  
  
"I do not know, Bakura. That's your job. What else do we need?"  
  
"There are seven Items, I believe. The Pharaoh has the Puzzle and the High Priest has the Rod. I have the Eye, so all we need to find is the Ring, the Necklace, the Key, and the Scales. If we could find the God Ring, we will find them all. The Ring is the key to finding them all."  
  
"And then we will have the power?"  
  
"No, we will still need the Master. And someone who knows how to perform the ceremony. But we must take one step at a time."  
  
"Yugi?" Katsuya peeked in.  
  
"Katsuya? Were you listening to us?"  
  
"Yes, I apologize."  
  
"Who is this?" Bakura asked.  
  
"This is Katsuya, I taught him how to speak Celt. He is my friend. He helped raise me."  
  
Bakura nodded in greeting. "Hello, dear friend. I am Bakura. The sight of me must be terrible, Priest, but I thank you none the less," he smiled.  
  
"Who is this, Yugi?"  
  
"This is Bakura. He was my father's guard."  
  
"I would die for Yugi, my priest."  
  
"Your father's guard?"  
  
"I am the King of the Celts, Katsuya, my father died..."  
  
Katsuya nodded. "I will leave you to talking, then," he said, leaving.  
  
Bakura held Yugi close. "I live for you, Yugi. I will take care of you no matter what," he said softly. He placed a small kiss on Yugi's lips.  
  
Yugi laid his head on Bakura's shoulder. "I know. And I thank you. I hope I can repay you someday."  
  
Running his hand up and down Yugi's waist, Bakura said softly, "All I want is to see your kingdom restored. That will be payment enough for me."  
  
Hugging Bakura tight, Yugi whispered, "Will we kill Yami?"  
  
Smoothing down Yugi's hair, Bakura whispered in his ear, "Let that worry you later."  
  
"What is this?"  
  
They whirled around, staring up at Yami.  
  
"Let go of him, right now," Yami spoke softly, but coldly.  
  
Giving him one last hug, Yugi pulled out from Bakura's grasp. He walked over to Yami and leaned his head against his leg. Yami reached back and hit Yugi. Yugi began crying into Yami's leg. Kicking him away, Yami led a prisoner along by a chain.  
  
Seto picked up Yugi and carried him along, Yugi crying into his shoulder. Katsuya followed close behind. He asked softly, "When did Yugi learn Egyptian?"  
  
Seto glanced at him through the corner of his eyes. "Yami began teaching him. Back when...back when he was nice to Yugi."  
  
"What happened, Seto?"  
  
"I can't really tell you, Katsuya. Yami just changed. He changed with everyone," he said softly.  
  
Yami whirled around and narrowed his eyes at Seto. "You best hold your tongue, Seto." He pulled Yugi from Seto's grasp. "Take the boy to get cleaned up and prepared for the ceremony."  
  
Seto nodded, taking the boy's rope. "Come along Katsuya."  
  
~~~  
  
Yami carried Yugi to his room, setting him on the bed. "Sleep," he said softly. He brushed Yugi's hair back and planted a kiss on Yugi's cheek. Yugi flinched and Yami drew back. "I've been that bad, huh?" he whispered.  
  
"Very bad," Yugi whispered.  
  
Yami widen his eyes a bit. "You understand more than you let on, don't you?"  
  
"Understand? Yes. No...I...no..." he sighed. "No speak. Understand, yes."  
  
Yami gently ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. "You are very intelligent." He leaned in to kiss Yugi on the lips. "And very beautiful." He kissed Yugi again. "You are so wonderful...In every way." He kissed Yugi again, this time tilting his head, pressing his lips against Yugi's.  
  
Yugi struggled against Yami, tears forming in his eyes again. "No! Please stop!"  
  
Yami bolted away from Yugi. He bowed his head briefly. "Yes King of the Celts."  
  
~~~  
  
Yami drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. He smacked his hand down impatient. "Where are they?"  
  
A slave rushed up to Yami, bowing in. He filled his glass with wine.  
  
A priest followed suit, bowing. "I apologize, Morning Star. The sacrifice is here, but I will go find them."  
  
Yami ground his teeth together. "Very good. Go!"  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya sat up, scared, knocking Seto's lips away from his neck. "I've never done this, Seto. Not...by choice."  
  
Seto ran his hair through the younger priest's hair. "Katsuya...Kat...we don't have time to lay with each other."  
  
"Why do you say that? We're having sex, we're not doing this...magnificent...thing."  
  
Seto leaned in and kissed Katsuya softly. "It can be, Kat."  
  
~~~  
  
"Yami, I couldn't fine them--"  
  
"What?!" Yami stood up, knocking the slaves around him away. His fists tighten as he walked quickly out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Pressing his lips against Katsuya's, Seto began slipping his hand in the other's robe. When Katsuya tensed, Seto broke the kiss long enough to say, "Shh...relax..." As Seto began to kiss him again, Katsuya slipped his hands up and held Seto's face in his hands. His lips parted, allowing Seto's tongue in. Seto rolled his tongue over Katsuya's and pulled him closer.  
  
"You have more important things to do, High Priest and Katsuya, than fucking each other," a cold voice said from the doorway.  
  
Seto jumped, breaking his kiss with Katsuya. "Yami! I--"  
  
"Enough! I don't want any fucking explanations! I want both of you in the town square Right NOW!"  
  
Seto stood up, picking up the God Rod, pulling his hood down over his face. "Yes, Pharaoh. Come along, Katsuya."  
  
Yami grabbed Katsuya by the arm, stopping him. "You're not wearing any make-up. Why do you want to look like a common street rat!" He smacked Katsuya hard against the face.  
  
Katsuya stumbled backwards.  
  
Seto ran to catch Katsuya. "I'll do his make-up, Yami. Please..."  
  
"I've had to come all the way out to this temple to catch you two kissing! We don't have time, Seto!" His teeth clenched. "This is sickening...GET GOING!" he screamed.  
  
Pulling him up, Seto led Katsuya out.  
  
~~~ 


	14. Betrayal

Yugi glanced outside the window where he could see the ceremony begin faintly in the background. He walked over to the door and began picking at the lock. Finally getting it opened, Yugi silently ran through the empty palace to the dungeon. He set out to pick the lock to Bakura's cell.  
  
Marik placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. He pressed a key into his palm. "Take the pharaoh down," he said softly.  
  
Yugi put the key in the lock hole, turning it. He walked in softly. "Bakura? We go," he said, in Egyptian, smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura pulled the robe off of Yugi's face, smiling at him. He set him down on the desert sand, taking his hand. "I have to read the texts in a certain tomb. It's still pretty full of goods, so we have to be careful not to disturb anything."  
  
Yugi smiled up at Bakura. "You promise this will work?"  
  
Ruffling Yugi's hair, he smiled down at him. "I've read the hieroglyphs very carefully, young one. I would not have started this search if I was not absolutely positive."  
  
~~~  
  
As the crowd began to disperse from the plaza, Seto looked up at the clouds that were beginning to form high above his head. Wind began wiping his brown hair around. His eyes searched the crowd frantically for the younger priest. He gripped his God Rod tightly, trying not to panic. With as many purple-robed priest that there were, he had a hard time finding him. He ran up to the top of the platform where Yami sat in his throne surrounded by beautiful young boys and girls. "Yami," he said breathlessly. "Pharaoh, we should move you inside."  
  
Yami smiled up at Seto, amused. Twisting a lock of hair around on his finger, laughing, he replied, "What's a little wind going to do to me? I suggest you round up that little priest of yours," he motioned to a hunched- up purple mound at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Seto barely bowed to Yami before he was running, sliding next to Katsuya. "Kat...Kat, are you okay?"  
  
Katsuya threw his arms around Seto, trembling. "I was so scared..." he said into Seto's ear. "I think I messed up..."  
  
Smoothing down his hair, Seto said affectionately, "No, no, no...you did fine..." He brought Katsuya's face up to his, kissing him.  
  
From the throne, Yami paused long enough from his sexual entertainment to give Seto a small smile.  
  
~~~  
  
Coughing, Yugi leaned his head against the tomb wall.  
  
Bakura grabbed him by the hair fast. "Don't ever touch the wall!" he whispered frantically. "There's poison on it."  
  
Yugi coughed again, leaning his head against Bakura's leg. He whispered, "My throat hurts, Bakura."  
  
"Shh..." Bakura said, holding the torch closer to the wall. "I'm trying to read this."  
  
Yugi breathed hard, trying to get air in. He clutched onto Bakura's leg, but began sliding down into the ground, passing out.  
  
Bakura juggled the touch, trying to pick up Yugi. "Yugi, wake up, wake up. Come on, Yugi..."  
  
Seto peeked into the tomb. "Here, pass Katsuya the torch and I'll help you with Yugi."  
  
After passing Yugi to Seto, Bakura asked, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"The ceremony is over," Katsuya answered, taking Yugi's head in his lap.  
  
Bakura looked in the direction of the palace with panic.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomb Raider. Yami is being kept busy with other...young boys and girls. He won't notice until much later tomorrow. Yugi needs to lie down."  
  
Katsuya tilted Yugi's head back and poured some liquid in his mouth.  
  
"I need to keep reading this."  
  
"Here, let me break it down for you, Bakura," he said as he took off his robe and laid it in the sand, laying Yugi on top of it. "There are seven God Items. They were created when a pharaoh, the pharaoh in that tomb, split up the magic that ruled our lands and placed them into vessels, the God Items. Bring them all together, along with the master, you unlock the power that they each possess."  
  
"But the master...the God Master. Who are they?"  
  
"The master is suspected to be the pharaoh re-born. It's been such a long time, the records have been destroyed by fire."  
  
"I thought your people were not re-born. What you say makes little sense."  
  
"There are special occasions, I believe. I can't tell you for sure and there is nothing about the Master written on the walls, just declaration that he was needed. The pharaoh was not favored by his people, and so his tomb has little protection." Seto pulled off his hat, laying in next to him in the sand. Sitting before him in nothing more than his kilt, Seto struck Bakura as a foreigner. "Do you realize what would happened to us if we were caught ransacking a tomb?"  
  
"I can't imagine much--"  
  
"You'd be very wrong. A priest, my High Priest, was the one who opened this tomb. His ears were cut off, his nose cut off, his tongue and lips removed, and each finger cut off, so he would not have his senses in the next life. He was then made to sit on a stick, being impaled to death. His last sight, before the pharaoh gauged out his eyes, was of me being declared the new High priest. Me, a lowly orphan, his little faithful apprentice and concubine. Me, a high priest. You were not punished since the tomb wasn't sealed yet; the body had not been placed in."  
  
"Why do you help me? You risk so much...and isn't Morning Star your friend?"  
  
"He was; he might still be. But he has hurt me greatly. Though that is not why I help. I help because I want to see this great power, even if it is destroying me."  
  
"It means you may lack proper burial. You may loose your chance at an afterlife."  
  
"I'd rather die and know, then live forever in ignorance."  
  
Katsuya laid his head down next to Seto, yawning. "How long will we stay here?"  
  
Seto began running his fingers through Katsuya's hair. "Mmmm...probably late. We are not welcome into the palace after the ceremony, Yami gets his orgy tonight and it's best not to interrupt." He slide down, laying next to his lover. "We can move to the temple, though, if you like."  
  
Bakura laid on his side next to Yugi, softly running his hand up and down the boy's soft skin.  
  
Climbing on top of Katsuya, Seto began kissing at his neck. "Mmmm..." Katsuya murmured, slightly bored sounding. Easing away from Seto, he began slightly spoon with Yugi.  
  
Seto stared at the two who seemed to worship the young boy's body, as Yami did. Seto had noticed the boy's effect on him, too. It had been so subtle, he hadn't even noticed it until now. ~What is it about this slave that draws people to him? Is it his unbreakable will? Or just an air of strength and mystery?~ He watched them, interested.  
  
The way their hands moved over Yugi was almost like making love itself. Katsuya began kissing at Yugi's neck, back, and shoulder while pulling Yugi's thin shirt off. Bakura chose to continue to just softly touch Yugi's skin, just wanting to be close. Yugi began to slightly struggle at Katsuya's attempts, but was quickly quieted by a hand over his mouth.  
  
"What did you give him to drink?" Seto softly asked.  
  
While shaking off his robes, he quickly answered, "Strong wine...very strong...with a bit of a certain herb that's suppose to make people sleepy. To ease the his pain," he said off-handedly.  
  
"Liar, you want to be with him" Seto said accusingly.  
  
"Maybe you're right. The wine seemed to work so well on me for you."  
  
Bakura sat up, a bit alarmed. "You're going to have sex with him against his choice?"  
  
"He's not...I'm not rapping him...I'm seducing him."  
  
Seto noticed tears beginning to run down Yugi's cheeks, who continued to stay quiet under Katsuya's hand. Seto stood up, knocking both Bakura and Katsuya away. Seto picked up Yugi, robe and all. He softly began to talk to the young boy, trying to keep him awake. The next thing he knew, Seto was kissing Yugi.  
  
Yugi struggled a bit, but fell against Seto, breaking the kiss. Yugi began to sob quickly into Seto's shoulder. Seto tighten the grip around Yugi, in slight stoic shock over what he had done. He was hypocritical, he was going behind his pharaoh's back, he was breaking Yugi's trust...he was conversing with a commoner...even if he WAS the Celtic king. Biting at his lip, he said softly, "Katsuya, grab my headdress, both of you, follow me."  
  
When they reached the temple, Seto laid Yugi onto a bed, who was beginning to fall asleep. He shook him gently. "Yugi, Yugi...don't fall asleep...don't..."  
  
Bakura laid down next to him and took him into his arms. "Wake up, Yugi..." He began petting Yugi's hair.  
  
Katsuya rolled his eyes at them and sighed disgustingly. "You all want to, I know you do." When they turned to look at them, taken aback, he crossed his arms. "He won't even remember in the morning. What's going to happen even if does? Bakura and I are the only one who can understand him. We won't be punished."  
  
Seto looked down at his hands in his lap. Slowly, he leaned into Bakura and Yugi, beginning to kiss at Yugi's neck. Bakura's eyes narrowed at him and laid Yugi down on the bed again. "Leave him alone," he spat out angrily, standing up.  
  
Katsuya pushed past Bakura, throwing off his robe and climbing onto the bed. He grabbed Yugi and forcefully kissed him. Yugi's heavily-laded eyes widened, shocked. "Katsu...?" he sobbed. He pressed his hands against him, trying to push himself away. "No! Stop!"  
  
Katsuya grabbed Yugi harshly by the neck, pulling him close, and kissing him again. Yugi moaned and screamed into Katsuya's mouth, "Stop!"  
  
Seto looked at Bakura through the corner of his eye, but slide in next to Yugi. He loosely draped his arm around Yugi and, brushing the young boy's hair off his neck, began kissing and gently biting at Yugi's neck.  
  
Yugi whimpered, but stopped struggling, the drink having taken full effect. Tears continued to roll down his eyes, though, and Seto began gently and physically comforting Yugi. But, as soon as Yugi's sobs had quieted, Katsuya pushed Yugi onto his back, ripped off Yugi's kilt, and pressed himself against the lean body, entering it.  
  
Yugi screamed loudly and jumped up, but was pushed down again by Katsuya who had quickly began to press against him. Yugi's screams didn't waver, but began forming words. "On! On! On! Pots, Katsuya! Esaelp! Katsuyaaaaa...!"  
  
Ignoring the boy's pleas, Katsuya got onto his knees next to the low bed and grabbed Yugi's hips, continuing to thrust in him.  
  
Seto took Yugi's head in his lap, softly running his hands in his smooth hair and wiping away his tears. "It's okay," he whispered, feeling helpless to do anything else.  
  
Katsuya groaned, thrusting harder and faster, his head rolled back and his eyes closed in pure ecstasy.  
  
Suddenly, looking down at his lover pressing into the small boy, Seto was overcome with a deep lust he couldn't control and leaned into Yugi for a hungry kiss. Yugi whimpered, beginning a fresh set of tears. "No..." he moaned. Seto weaved his fingers through Yugi's hair, clutching at his head. "Mmm...mmmmphhh..." Yugi moaned. "S-s-st-stop..."  
  
Bakura stood there, unable to do anything. Whenever he made a motion towards them, or open his mouth to speak, he stopped, thinking of what the priests could do to him. Finally, he backed himself up against the stone wall and slide down in a stoop position, watching them rape his king. Yugi's sobs echoed through the tremple, underlined with Seto and Katsuya's moans, leaving Bakura feeling chilled inside.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi sat up, stopped, and moaned in pain, as tears formed in his eyes. Noticing blood on the blanket, scattered memories from the night before filled his head and he felt overwhelmed. He fell against the bed, eyes wide, shocked. He clenched his fist, tears rolling down his face. As his head cleared a bit, he heard voices talking in another room. Not understanding what they said or who they were, Yugi stood up and slowly walked into the next room. Upon entering it, he stopped, temporally blinded by the sun's light shining through the window.  
  
He put his arm up to block as he heard someone say, "He's bleeding...what's going on?"  
  
Yugi's eyes cleared and he looked into the face of Katsuya, who was slowly walking toward him. "No!" he screamed, backing up into Seto, who tried to place his hands on Yugi's shoulders to comfort him. Twisting out of his grasp, Yugi turned, running blindly and painfully, nearly colliding with Bakura. He stopped and gasped, looking into the eye of the man who was suppose to protect him. He turned and, seeing Yami, ran into Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist and sobbing.  
  
"What's going on?" Yami repeated. "What is he doing here?"  
  
Katsuya looked at Seto nervous. Seto answered finally with, "We wanted you to enjoy your night, Yami. We took him here to get him out of the way. And to protect him..."  
  
"Then why does he seem scared for his life? He's bleeding and bruised, what the hell is going on?" Yami demanded to know.  
  
Again, Seto answered. "I'm not sure, Yami," he lied. "I suppose we should clean him up."  
  
Yami turned to Katsuya. "Ask him what's wrong. I have to know."  
  
Katsuya nervously walked over to them and bent down on one knee. "Yugi...I ma yrros," he whispered. "Esaelp od ton eb dam ta em."  
  
Yugi gasped and tightened his grip around Yami's thin frame.  
  
Bending in to pick Yugi up, Yami said, "Ask him what's wrong. Tell him I want to help."  
  
Trying again, Katsuya said, "Era uoy yako, Yugi? I od ton tnaw ot ees uoy truh. Esaelp, Yugi...I ma yrros."  
  
Yugi whispered, "I od ton tnaw ot reve ees uoy niaga. I thguoht uoy erew ym dneirf, tub uoy truh em. I...let Seto tahw I dias. I etah uoy htob. Dna Bakura," he said, turning to look at Bakura. "I thguoht uoy erew ot tcetorp em." He laid his head on Yami shoulder, almost as if his mind was broken and empty.  
  
Katsuya looked down and whispered, "He says he wants to go to the palace; he wants to get some sleep."  
  
Yami eyed them all a bit suspiciously. "Well, whatever...but like I was saying, unless you want to register Bakura as your own slave, you have to stop pulling him out of the dungeon."  
  
Seto nodded and tried to comfort Yugi, having understood no word of what he had said. When Yugi tensed at his touch, Katsuya took Seto aside and whispered to him.  
  
Yami's ever watchful eye saw all of this, but he was most interested by Bakura's behavior, who was closing his eyes tight, digging his nails into his fists. "So stupid..." he whispered. "So weak..."  
  
Yami turned from them and carried Yugi to the palace, setting him carefully on his bed. As he let go, Yugi clutched onto Yami. "I go get help," Yami whispered. "You...hurt?"  
  
Yugi clutched Yami harder, beginning to cry again. Yami climbed onto the bed next to Yugi, taking him into his arms. He petted Yugi's hair, trying to soothe the miserable boy. Yami sighed woefully, never feeling so distant and yet so close to someone at the same time. "I need you Yugi," he whispered, begging that Yugi did and didn't understand at the same time. "I need you so much..." He leaned in and kissed Yugi on the top of his hair, then laid back again, hugging Yugi tighter.  
  
~~~ 


	15. A Declaration

Seto sat back in his seat, feeling frustrated. Katsuya looked up from the script he was writing. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The indemination is coming soon. Another ceremony is due and it's much more important than the last."  
  
"But you've done it before, right? What's the problem?"  
  
"This one calls upon the pharaoh's wife." Seto began writing again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you notice, Yami lacks one." Seto threw down his pencil and sat back.  
  
Katsuya kneeled down next to Seto, laying his head on Seto's lap. "Then why doesn't he marry?"  
  
"I've been trying to get him to chose a wife forever. His father married his sister, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Keep their royal blood pure. They have some THING about that." Seto pulled Katsuya into his lap. "Unfortunately, Yami is an only child. He thinks all women are automatically inferior because they're not of royal blood."  
  
"You have a problem with that."  
  
"Having SEX with them. Yami will still sleep with everyday slaves, but to actually marry one is something else to him all together."  
  
Katsuya took Seto's hand and began kissing at it. "You'll figure it out...but maybe you should talk to him again." He began sucking on Seto's finger.  
  
A low moan escaped from Seto's mouth. "Katsuya...lets go to your bedroom."  
  
Katsuya smiled around Seto's finger. Seto pulled it out and wrapped his arms around Katsuya's body, drawing him close for a kiss. Katsuya leaned into the kiss, knocking the chair backwards. They sprawled out on the floor, still kissing, pulling at each other's clothes.  
  
~~~  
  
A slave placed a headband on Yami's head and began weaving locks of his hair through the holes in it. Yugi slowly walked up behind him, handing him a glass filled with wine. Yami took it distractedly and began to sip at it. "Thank you." He set the glass down and pulled Yugi closer. "Yugi...what's missing?"  
  
Yugi peered up at Yami's face. "Your make up," he said softly. "You need more color on your eyes," he pointed. "Seto puts color on his eyelids."  
  
Yami peered at his reflection. "I suppose your right." A slave picked up a few colored make-up containers and presented them to Yami. Yami turned to Yugi. "Which do you like?"  
  
Yugi pointed to the dark blue one. "That one."  
  
As the slave began applying it to Yami's eyelids, he softly said, "He speaks awkwardly."  
  
Yami's eyes shot up at the slave. "Who do you think you are speaking in my presents?"  
  
The slave nodded. "Sorry."  
  
"I'm not Egyptian," Yugi said quietly, not looking up from where he was sitting on the ground. "Yami taught me how to speak it."  
  
Yami stood up, finally finished. He took Yugi's hand and pulled him up. "Come along. Seto has asked for a meeting with me." Yugi stopped and Yami jerked him along. "Come ON!"  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears, but kept walking.  
  
Yami opened the door to the meeting room and stopped in the doorway. Yugi's eyes widened and stepped back behind Yami's leg.  
  
Seto was pressed up against Katsuya on the floor, both moaning loudly.  
  
Yami shook his head and picked up a gold vase. He threw it on the ground next to them and crossed his arms.  
  
Seto coughed, choking and looked up. "Yami! I--"  
  
"You both being priests does not give you the right to have sex with each other whenever and wherever you want to! Both of you better get up right now!"  
  
Katsuya and Seto scrambled up, fixing their robes. "Yami, I'm sorry...I just..." Seto began.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
Seto adjusted his robe some more, nervously avoiding looking at Yami. "We need to talk about the indemination ceremony. It calls for your wife...and the fact is, you lack one."  
  
Yami crossed his arms again. "Really? Well plan around it."  
  
"We can't, Yami. The gods expect it. Besides, you really should marry. You need an heir."  
  
Yami walked over to Seto, reached his hand back, and smacked Seto. "The gods expect nothing except what I give them."  
  
Yugi backed up from Katsuya. "Yami, I wanna go. Please."  
  
Katsuya was surprised by how much Yugi had learned in the past few months.  
  
"Then have him as my wife!" Yami pointed to Yugi. "I will marry him! He will be my heir!"  
  
"He is a boy!" Seto yelled back at Yami. "Why do you have to be so difficult?!"  
  
"Don't you DARE question me!"  
  
"Stop being so COMPLICATED! Why can't you just marry you someone, have a kid, and kill the fucking women?! Why do you have to be so different from everyone else?"  
  
"My mother was my aunt! Don't talk to me about being different! Who do you think you are?!"  
  
"I'm--"  
  
"STOP IT!" Yugi screamed.  
  
Yami reached back and smacked Yugi. "Shut up!"  
  
Yugi fell down, startled. A slave approached him and helped him up. Yugi looked up into the eye of Bakura, who didn't meet his gaze. Yugi turned back to Yami, eyes narrowed. "Stop it! Don't push me around!"  
  
Yami turned back to Yugi, the Eye beginning to form on his forehead. "What?" he whispered harshly.  
  
"I am a king, too. Treat me with respect."  
  
Yami took Seto's God Rod and held it, ready to pounce onto Yugi. "Excuse me? You think you have the strength to face me? Your only a child. I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"Get me a sword," he said softly.  
  
"What?" Yami asked.  
  
"Get me a sword," Yugi repeated.  
  
Yami handed the Rod back to Seto. "Find me some women and I'll look over them. Yugi, come along." He grabbed Yugi by the hand, pulling him out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami threw Yugi onto the bed. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
  
"I am the King of the Celts! I deserve respect!" Yugi tried to jump up but Yami knocked him back down.  
  
"I am the pharaoh of Egypt. I HAVE a country. All you have is a bunch of scattered worthless fighters!"  
  
"I wasn't spoiled like a certain child who thinks he can just hurt people without making enemies!"  
  
Yami climbed on top of Yugi. "You little..." Yami reached back to hit Yugi.  
  
Yugi grabbed his wrist and twisted it back. "Don't touch me," he said in a cold voice.  
  
Sucking in a hard breath, Yami reached with his free hand to grab Yugi, but couldn't reach him.  
  
Yugi pushed Yami down and climbed on top of him. "Why are you so mean?" Yugi asked softly.  
  
Yami stopped struggling, surprised. "What?" he whispered back.  
  
Yugi leaned in and kissed Yami softly on the lips. He leaned his head against Yami's forehead, looking deep into his eyes. "Why are you so mean?" he repeated.  
  
Yami looked up into the boy's wide purple eyes. "I...I suppose...because I worry about getting hurt."  
  
"I won't hurt you, Yami."  
  
"That's a lie...you don't want anything to do with me."  
  
"I didn't before. But..." Yugi closed his eyes and tilted his head into a kiss with Yami. "I...I..." he frustrated tried to form the world.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"I'd be your wife if I could. But that's only when you're nice to me. It hurts when you yell at me. And when you hit me..."  
  
Yami rubbed Yugi's cheek softly with his thumb. "I love you, Yugi," he whispered.  
  
Yugi smiled, relieved. "Love...evol...I love you too."  
  
Yami smiled back at him and met him into a kiss.  
  
~~~ 


	16. Abdication

Seto fell into his seat, angrily. "That ingrate...that selfish little brat! Who does he think he is?"  
  
"The pharaoh of Egypt, Seto." Katsuya rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window.  
  
Bakura handed Seto a glass of wine. He was ready to say something, but held his tongue, being the slave he was.  
  
"Why don't we just let him marry the boy?" Katsuya asked irritated.  
  
"Because he's a BOY! He can't have a kid with him! And. It's. YUGI!"  
  
"So?" Katsuya whirled around to look at Seto.  
  
"SO?! Are you crazy?! I thought Yugi was your best friend."  
  
"I thought Yami was your best friend." Katsuya shrugged and turned back to the window. "Things change."  
  
Seto's eyes widened in shock. "How dare you..." he whispered. He took Bakura by the arm and led him out of the room.  
  
In Seto's room, he began pulling clothes out for Bakura to change in to. "Listen, Bakura, as long as you don't try to comfort me, I'll take you out to Yami's mother's tomb."  
  
"Why?" Bakura asked confused.  
  
"To get the God Necklace. It's there. Let's go."  
  
Bakura widened his eyes. "You're going to help me?"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "I said I would, didn't I? I'm sorry that I've been so distracted lately, or else I would have taken you there sooner."  
  
~~~  
  
Dark fingers weaved themselves into Yugi's pale blond hair, pulling him closer into a kiss. "You're so beautiful," Yami whispered.  
  
Yugi smiled and blushed, looking away from Yami. "Thank you."  
  
Yami turned Yugi's head to look at him. "I love you, Yugi. You're absolutely wonderful." He began kissing at Yugi's neck.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Y-Yami...Yami..."  
  
"Yes?" he mumbled in Yugi's neck.  
  
"I don't want to be..." he moaned softly. "Mmmmm...Yami..."  
  
Yami weaved his fingers with Yugi's and began sucking at Yugi's bottom lip. He dropped Yugi's hands and took Yugi's face in them. "I love you," Yami said, biting on Yugi's lip gently.  
  
"I love you, too," he murmured. "But Yami...I...I don't want to be the Celtic King." Yami's head shot up to look at Yugi. "I want to stay with you...please..."  
  
Yami shook his head, shocked. He got off the bed and stared at Yugi shocked.  
  
"Yami? Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Yugi, I really don't think...what about your people?"  
  
Tears formed in Yugi's violet eyes and his lower lip began to tremble. "Don't...don't you love me Yami?"  
  
Yami shook his head in disbelief. "Yugi, this is a big deal."  
  
"You wouldn't let me even if I wanted to be. Why are you...being like this?"  
  
Yami picked up Yugi and began carrying him out. He opened the door to the small priests' meeting room. "Katsuya? Where is Bakura?"  
  
Katsuya glanced up from a script he was writing. "He took Bakura somewhere, I'd try the temple."  
  
Yami sighed lightly. He set Yugi down on the ground and asked softly, "Katsuya...would it be too much of a problem to leave Yugi here with you for awhile?" Yugi's eyes went wide and he ran back to Yami, wrapping his arms around his legs.  
  
Katsuya waved his hand distractedly. "Yes, fine... If you see Seto, would you please ask him to return? I must speak with him."  
  
Yami picked Yugi back up and carried him over to the seat next to Katsuya. "Yes, I will. Good bye Yugi."  
  
Yugi got on his knees and panicky watch Yami leave. The second the door closed, Yugi burst into tears.  
  
"Shut up," Katsuya said harshly. "I have work to do."  
  
Yugi sniffed, surprised out of his tears. "Katsuya? Why are you being mean?"  
  
"Why are you being a little baby?"  
  
"Why did you rape me?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell Yami?"  
  
"Because I thought you were my friend. Even if you had hurt me, I didn't want to see you get hurt." He glanced up into Katsuya's eyes. "If you liked me, you should have just told me."  
  
"You're a little kid, Yugi. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I understand perfectly. It feels good when you're with Seto, right? You like the way he feels in you and you like having his skin press against yours, right?"  
  
Katsuya shook his head and turned away.  
  
"Seto likes it when Yami does it. I understand."  
  
Katsuya shook his head again. "No, you don't. You, Yugi, are a little kid. The world is going around and you don't even notice it. You have no idea what it's like being an adult, having to live life. Everyone makes decisions for you and it's not your fault if they screw up."  
  
"I don't want people to live them for me!"  
  
"Shut up...please just shut up."  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura kept running his fingers along the gold necklace. "I can't believe it...the God Necklace," he said in awe.  
  
Seto nodded and took it from him. "We'll keep it in the temple..." He glanced up, seeing Yami sitting on the steps, waiting for them. He pocketed the necklace and walked over to him. "May I help you Morning Star?"  
  
"I need to speak with Bakura."  
  
Fear filled Bakura as he stepped over to Yami. "Yes, pharaoh?"  
  
"Yugi said something very strange to me, Bakura. Something I doubt you'll believe. He told me he didn't want to be King of the Celts. He told me he wanted to stay with me."  
  
Bakura's eye widen in shock. "I...I... May I speak to him?"  
  
Yami nodded. "I'd prefer if you did."  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi rushed up to Yami, tears forming in his eyes. He hugged Yami's leg close and stared back at Katsuya. "Please Yami...I wanna go."  
  
Yami picked Yugi up into his arms and brought him in a seat. Sitting down, he motioned for Bakura to join them. He leaned into Yugi's ear and said softly, "Tell Bakura what you told me."  
  
Yugi couldn't look at Bakura and he began to tremble a bit. "I...I..." He hide his face into Yami's chest. "I don't want to be the king," he mumbled.  
  
Panic-stricken, Bakura grabbed Yugi's arm. "You are the *king*, Yugi. You don't just give that up."  
  
"You be king...I don't want to be."  
  
"I can't do that, Yugi...you're of royal blood. I'm not."  
  
"Pretend I died!" He began crying into Yami's chest.  
  
"Yugi...Si Yami gnikam uoy yas siht?"  
  
"On!" Yugi screamed. "I nac ton od ti! I ma ylno a dlihc!"  
  
"I liw eb ereht ot pleh uoy. I esimorp." Bakura softly ran his hand up and down Yugi's arm to comfort him. "Esaelp...esaelp, Yugi...Uoy evah ot ekat erac fo ruoy elpoep, yeht deen uoy."  
  
"I evol Yami. I nac ton evael mih. Rof gnihtyna. I ma yrros."  
  
Bakura stood up, angrily. "I was told to protect the Celtic King and his kingdom no matter what. Sa eht dneirf fo ym ymene, I nac on regnol tcetorp uoy. Doog Eyb." He threw down a bracelet and walked out furiously.  
  
Yugi slide from Yami's grasp and fell to his knees next to the piece of metal. He picked it up and held it close to him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Standing up, he ran out of the room.  
  
Seto pushed past Yami roughly. "Nice going, Pharaoh. I'll be in the temple if you need me."  
  
Yami grabbed Seto's arm. "Meet me in my room later, we need to talk."  
  
~~~ 


	17. Needing

Strong tan hands ran over creamy-pale skin. Yami pulled Yugi into a kiss as he gently began pulling off Yugi's remaining clothes. Yugi whimpered softly, but pulled himself closer to Yami.  
  
Seto cleared his throat. "Um...Yami..."  
  
Yami glanced up at Seto. "Yes?"  
  
"You asked to speak to me," he said softly.  
  
Yami rolled onto his back, pulling Yugi on top of him. "I did, didn't I?" he said distractedly playing with Yugi's blond bangs.  
  
"Should I come back later?" he asked even softer.  
  
Yami's eyes jumped up to look at Seto, surprised. His normally apathetic eyes seemed so full of emotion now. He even seemed to be fighting back tears.  
  
Yami slide out from under Yugi. "No, no...lets go to the meeting room..."  
  
Seto nodded, turned abruptly, and began to walk quickly ahead of Yami. Yami hurried after Seto but it wasn't until they had reached the room he stopped. Forgetting completely what he had wanted to talk about, he placed his hand on Seto's arm and leaned in close to Seto. "Are you okay?" he whispered into Seto's ear.  
  
Seto tensed, but didn't move. "F-fine..."  
  
He turned to look Yami n the eyes. A single tear fell down his cheek, but Seto hastily whipped it away. "Have...have you chose a wife yet?"  
  
Yami watched Seto closely. "No...I'm sorry..." He brushed a lock of Seto's hair off his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Seto nodded. "I'm fine, Yami. Have...have you something you want to discuss?"  
  
"Seto, come here." He pulled Seto closer to him. "Please, Seto, as my friend. Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Seto shook his head and turned from him. "It's nothing," he said tightly. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"There's been some grave robberies. Make sure Bakura isn't up to anything," he said shortly. He pushed past Seto, angrily.  
  
Seto caught his hand, pulling him back. "You want to know what's bothering me? You really do?" He closed the door and pushed Yami down in a chair. "You're a jerk! You think everything has changed. You're a pharaoh now. You're so much better than EVERYONE." Yami opened his mouth to speak, but Seto stopped him. "No! Shut up! I don't care if you kill me for this! Someone has to set you in your place. You're still Yami! You are NOT Ra's son. He may be your ancestor but He certainly isn't your father! You may be Egyptian. You may be from the Royal family. But you're NOT divine. You're not a demigod and certainly not a god. You're Yami. You and I used to play together. Than you seduced me and basically told me I have to. You were the prince and so I had to. But secretly I had always wanted to. And even if you didn't...love me...at least you liked me and let me lie with you. It's all I ever wanted. I'm so sorry I told you I love you. You wouldn't have left me. I'd still be able to pretend. But seeing you with him...with that boy...I know you love him. And it hurts...it kills me. It makes me wonder what in this existence makes him better than me. So tell me...why?"  
  
"He...Seto..." Yami looked down at his hands in his lap. "I was only fascinated with him at first. But then...I knew he was going to leave me. He was the King of the Celts...he was going to leave...and so I chained him. I had to keep him...I had to have control... He...I needed him, though." Yami clutched at the arms of the chair. "I don't know why." He looked up at Seto. "He's just a boy. Just a child.. But I need him. I need him to feel complete...I adore him...the closest I've ever come to loving someone is you...but I can't..." Fingers weaved in with his hair as he held his head in his hands. "You said by the time I died, you'd be gone already. And that... Knowing I'd be alone... I'd rather live alone than get hurt like that."  
  
"So you're going to make me..." Seto shook his head, disgusted. "Goodbye then. And choose a wife." He left, slamming the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami slowly made his way back to his room. He walked behind Yugi and gently ran his fingers through Yugi's soft hair. Distractedly, he began pulling dye through Yugi's pale blond hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yugi whined and turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm dying your hair to look like mine," he said, jerking Yugi's head back.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami sighed. Again, his guards had brought in Shadi. Angrily, he said, "Give Seto the ankh. There, no more harassment. Go away." He stood up angrily and left.  
  
Seto looked at where Yami had left in amazement. He motioned for Bakura to take the God Key. "Take it to the temple," he said distractedly, then ran after Yami. "Yami!" he called.  
  
Yami whirled around. "What?! Go away!"  
  
Seto grabbed Yami. "What in Ra's Kingdom is the matter?!"  
  
Yami pushed Seto. "I don't want to be pharaoh!" he screamed. "I don't want this responsibility, I don't want you to hate me, I don't want to hurt people!" He left Seto standing there, shocked.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami stripped off his robes and climbed into bed next to his sleepy prodigy. Not caring if he woke him, he pulled the small body close to him, burying his face into Yugi's soft hair. He began to sob loudly, finally waking Yugi.  
  
He moved a bit and yawned. "`ou ` kay?" he mumbled.  
  
Yami's arms tightened around him. "Please...don't ever leave me."  
  
Yugi rolled over to face him. "`ami? `ou ` kay?" He snuggled in close to Yami, liking the sound of his heartbeat.  
  
Yami began touching Yugi's delicate features. "No," he whispered. His arms folded around Yugi, pulling him against his body. He began petted Yugi's head, tears running down his cheeks. "I need you so much," he choked out.  
  
Seto opened the door and walked in. "Yami?"  
  
"Go away," Yami said miserably.  
  
Seto walked over to them. "Yami...I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay."  
  
Yami reached out and pushed Seto, knocking him off balance. "Go away," he said with more force.  
  
Seto's teeth clenched and bowed in. "Yes my pharaoh," he said a bit sarcastically.  
  
~~~ 


	18. Challenged

Yami leaned his head back in his throne and closed his eyes. He needed a rest. And a short one wouldn't hurt anyone. It only seemed like seconds later Seto was pressing the God Rod against Yami. "Pharaoh...Wake up!" he whispered loudly.  
  
Yami's eyes shot open and he stared at Seto. "Yes? What?"  
  
"A group of rebels have challenged you to a battle."  
  
"Then we must except."  
  
"I would be honored," Seto began hesitantly, "if you'd let me represent you in this battle."  
  
Yami leaned his head on his fist, tired. "No...I can't risk you if you loose. Have Dionon."  
  
Seto nodded. "As you wish. I will be back soon to take you to the battle arena."  
  
Yami nodded. He motioned for a slave to come close to him. "Please...get Yugi from my room," he said softly.  
  
The slave nodded and ran off.  
  
Yami sat, tiredly blinking. The Nile flood was coming soon and he was beginning to feel over-whelmed by everything around. He happily took Yugi into his arms and held him close, feeling safe within Yugi's warmth.  
  
Yugi's wide eyes looked around in amazement as everyone hurried around. "What's happening, Yami?" he asked softly.  
  
Yami petted at Yugi's hair, watching the running around. "I've been challenged to a battle...over my kingdom."  
  
"A battle? Like war?"  
  
"No...it is different. A magical battle is held between two opposing sides."  
  
Seto walked fast to Yami. "Come Morning Star, they have arrived."  
  
Yami picked up Yugi and followed Seto to the arena. "The two people call out spells, summoning magical beast to partake in the battle. A certain number of people are needed to keep the beast's power going. You get to have 8000 in total. Some battles have taken days to complete while others seem to be over in a matter of minutes." Yami took his seat at the throne in the room, ignoring everyone but Yugi. "When stronger monsters destroy one of yours, the people...the spell chanters...are sent to the Shadow Realm, a place people never leave filled with great magic. To combat and fortify the beasts, other spells are chanted. It's largely magic. Whoever destroys all of their opponents chanters wins. Whoever losses is sent to the Shadow Realm as well."  
  
Yugi turned to look at the arena, eyes wide. "People never come back?"  
  
"No, they don't."  
  
Yugi looked at the two people facing each other. Tears formed in his eyes as he moved in closer to Yami.  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura looked at Yugi out of the corner of his eye, anger rising up in him. ~If only I had the God Items. All of them. Then he'd believe me. He's only scared he can't do anything to restore his kingdom. I'll show him. Then he will be king. He will be our--~ Bakura's eyes widen as he looked at Yami's opponent. Bakura grabbed at Seto's arm and leaned in, whispering. "The God Ring...he has it."  
  
Seto looked up, then turned to look at Bakura. "It will be yours soon. Our kingdom has never lost a battle."  
  
The battle began, proving to be tense from beginning to end. Monster after monster, spell after spell--Dionon proved to be an excellent spell castor and battler. His opponent had barely even made a dent into his Life Points before his own reached zero.  
  
Dionon raised his staff up and spoke loudly, "As a penalty for loosing and for disrespect to your king, I send you to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Yugi watched in awe as the man's spirit seemed to lift up out of his body and get sucked into the staff.  
  
As the spectators began to cheer loudly, Seto called above it, "Let this be a lesson to anyone planning to conquer our God King. Morning Star has never and will never be beaten. Take the body to the temple, we must have it destroyed!"  
  
Yugi clutched at Yami, beginning to cry. Yami felt himself needing to cry, but for some reason, he knew, that it was for another reason than Yugi. He held Yugi close, not moving from his throne as people began filing out. He hadn't even chanted and yet everyone felt that he himself had won. He was being held in high regards while Dionon would go back to his seemingly everyday scribe work. Yami had never even battled before and yet Seto had said, "Morning Star has never and will never be beaten." They had whole faith in him, their God King. He looked up into the eyes of Seto, which seemed to burn with uncontrolled hate. Maybe not everyone. He knew he was just Yami. Another nameless pharaoh who would be forgotten in years to come. Seto bowed before him and Yami stood up, suddenly feeling empty inside. Carrying Yugi, he helped Seto up and led to his room.  
  
Seto's head bowed again. "I have things to do my Pharaoh. I ask to be excused."  
  
Yami set Yugi down on the bed and pulled Seto close. "Please don't leave me," he whispered vainly into Seto's chest.  
  
Seto backed up from Yami. "I have to go," he said coldly.  
  
A single strangled sob erupted from Yami's throat and he made a grab for Seto. "Please," he said miserably. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
"You're going to die alone, Yami. I am not here for you to love every time it's convenient for you." He knocked Yami away from him.  
  
Yami fell to his knees and began to sob into his hands. "I understand," he sobbed softly.  
  
~~~ 


	19. Wedding

Bakura lined the God Items on the alter in front of him. Seto walked in and sat down in a seat near him. "What's going on?"  
  
"Pass me your Rod," Bakura said distractedly, extending his arm out.  
  
Seto handed it to him and stood up next to him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I have the God Ring...that means we only need two more items...the Puzzle and the Scale. And I know where the Scale is. That leaves Yami's Puzzle." Bakura whirled around to look at Seto. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
Seto backed up a few steps. "Bakura...Not now. We can't do this now. Give me...give me a few..."  
  
Bakura waved his hand dismissingly. "Sure...whatever time you need."  
  
Seto picked up his God Rod. "And when the time comes...I will let you know. And I'LL handle Yami."  
  
~~~  
  
Sighing again, Seto stood up. "We will have to plan the ceremony without the queen."  
  
"That won't be necessary," Yami spoke up. "A concubine of mine is pregnant. I will marry her. She is of Egyptian decent so it will all work out fine."  
  
Seto looked at Yami out of the corner of his eyes. "Well then, finally taking some of your duties, such as planning an heir, to heart, yes?" He smiled at a young priest proactively. "In that case, we have a wedding to plan. We will continue this tomorrow." He made a motion with his hands dismissing them all. He continued to look in the young boy's eyes, his smile widening, with a hungry look in his eyes. He jumped when Yami placed a hand on Seto's shoulder.  
  
"I don't suppose you're available right now, hmmm?"  
  
Seto shot a dirty look at Yami. "Well, *Pharaoh*, if it's important, I am here to serve you."  
  
Yami shook his head. "I suppose, then, that I'll look after Katsuya while you are busy?"  
  
Seto's eyes shot up to look at Katsuya who was staring at him with the most pitiful look on his face. He looked down and turned away from Seto, walking out of the room. Seto's eyes narrowed at Yami. "Anything else?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "No High Priest. Continue on with your business." He mockingly bowed before Seto.  
  
Seto shuddered angrily, then turned back to the young priest. "You're new, aren't you?" He sat down again, across from the boy.  
  
The boy nodded unevenly. "Y-yes High Priest."  
  
Stroking the boy's cheek, Seto asked, "What is your name?"  
  
"Please Priest Seto...please..."  
  
"Tell me your name, NOW!" He stood up and grabbed the boy by the arm.  
  
Tears formed in his eyes. "Kariya."  
  
"Kariya," Seto repeated and he pulled the boy close. "Beautiful...absolutely beautiful." He tilted into a kiss with the young boy.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi sighed contently in his sleep and Yami bent in close to place a kiss on his cheek. "My little lover...I am to marry Anzu soon. She will be my wife...and I will have a child..." Yami sat up and began breathing deeply, suddenly growing overwhelmed. "N-noooo..." Yami pulled Yugi close, disregarding Yugi's slumber. "Please...please...noooooo..." he began to sob.  
  
Yugi placed his small hand on Yami's cheek. "Yami...what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't keep things in control. Things are going to change...so much..." He caught Yugi's lip in with his, trying to let himself forget his current condition. "I...I need you...I need you so much," he began to sob.  
  
Yugi hugged Yami. "I'll be here. No matter what."  
  
~~~  
  
Seto pulled Kariya along as he oversaw the preparation of Yami's wedding. Katsuya looked up from where he was discussing something with another priest. He stared at Seto, surprised. He had understood Seto was going to sleep with the priest, but he hadn't expected him to start having him follow Seto around. It was like he had been replaced. Katsuya turned back to Dionon and began speaking to him again.  
  
Yami slowly walked around and began to look around with wide eyes. "S- Seto..." he whispered. "Seto, isn't this a little...big?"  
  
Seto smiled. "Yami...you are the pharaoh...of course it's big."  
  
"I'm just a pharaoh, Seto."  
  
Seto dismissed Kariya and pulled Yami aside. "You are the Morning Star."  
  
"I'm only going to be another pharaoh." Yami looked at Seto, eyes haunted. Seto noticed how Yami didn't look right. He had always worked hard on his appearance and now his hair was sticking up awkwardly and his face lacked any makeup while his clothes seemed only thrown on. "When they speak of me in years to come, I'll only be a name, not a person. I will be forgotten."  
  
"Yami, what's going on with you?"  
  
"It's just...I'm only a god to these people; they worship me and respect me but they don't know me."  
  
"Of course they don't, you keep your life to your--"  
  
"And the few people who do know me don't CARE."  
  
"What are you talking about, Yami?"  
  
Yami looked down and began breathing hard. "I miss you, Seto. Please don't turn me down."  
  
Seto looked at the rest of the priest through the corner of his eyes. They watched them, all knowing the non-professional relationship they had together. "Look, as my pharaoh, I can't reject you."  
  
Yami grabbed Seto by the arm and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Then answer me as my friend."  
  
"Honestly Yami, you hurt me really bad," Seto said in a low voice. "And if you really think we're still friends, you're kidding yourself. The fact is, I don't need you anymore. You replaced me with that little twit Yugi and I've managed to keep myself distracted. So forget about what we had because it's OVER." He broke from Yami and went to join his fellow priests.  
  
Yami stared at the ground, pain-stricken of what Seto had said. He turned to leave but turned back and grabbed Seto by the arm, pulling him back. "Please," he whispered desperately. "I love you; don't make me die alone."  
  
"You're going to die alone no matter what. There is no way we will die at the same time. Besides, do you really think I could EVER stand to look at you like that again? You've hurt me so bad."  
  
"But...but don't you love me? I know you do, Seto, don't lie."  
  
"Yes, I love you. I LOVE you. You knew that, yet you hurt me. How do you think I'll EVER be able to love you again?!"  
  
"Seto, please, we can start over," Yami begged softly, reaching to comfort Seto.  
  
Seto knocked Yami away. Everyone gasped, startled by the sight of their High Priest hitting their pharaoh. Yami stared up from his sprawled-out position on the ground up at Seto, shocked. Even Seto was shocked by his behavior and fully expected Yami to call for his guards to have him killed. He reached his hand out to help Yami up, breathing uncomfortably.  
  
Yami hesitated, then took his hand, trembling. The second Yami was on his feet, he turned to run out of the room. Seto didn't let go of Yami. "Yami..." he said softly, then started again, his voice clear for everyone to hear, "Yami, I do love you. You love me. And normally that would mean..." he took a deep breath, having a hard time speaking. "That would mean we were meant for each other. And maybe we are. But we can't be together. Not now. But I promise...I promise we WILL be together."  
  
"When?" Yami whispered.  
  
"I don't know. Not in this life, Yami." Seto took a deep, unsteady breath. "Yami, we will be together. When I die...I will wait for you. As long..." tears seemed to well up in Seto's eyes. "As long as you promise to come. You will...won't you?"  
  
Yami nodded, tears already falling down his cheeks. His hand slipped from Seto's grasp as he turned and ran from the room.  
  
Seto turned back to his peers and pushed past them. "Come on, we have a wedding to plan."  
  
~~~  
  
Yami ran into his room and fell into the corner, sobbing. Not even Yugi was there to comfort him. He sat sobbing in his room, in the dark, alone. Always alone. Forever alone  
  
~~~ 


	20. The End

Yami looked at his new bride and son. Tears welled up in his eyes and he turned away. He began to walk away from them, but was caught by Seto. "Yami, come, now that you are married, there is something I need to show you at the temple."  
  
Yami nodded, willing to do whatever Seto said, slowly dying inside.  
  
Seto led him out to the temple, where Bakura waited, Yugi in his grasp. Yami's eyes widened. "Yugi...are you going to hurt Yugi?"  
  
Bakura threw Yugi at Yami. "I'd worry more about yourself, Pharaoh Yami." He smiled and left temporarily.  
  
Yami fell to his knees and pulled Yugi close. "What's going on?!" he demanded to know.  
  
Seto closed the door and walked back, stopping in front of him. "Now that we have the heir all taken care of, Yami, we have some business to take care of." He lifted up Yami's God Puzzle and ripped it from his neck.  
  
Yami moaned. "Seto, what's going on?" he looked up at him with eyes full of tears.  
  
Yugi looked up from crying into Yami's chest. "They're going to kill you, Yami. So they can acquire the power of the gods."  
  
Yami stared at Seto, shocked. "Seto...my friend..."  
  
"Friend?!" Seto kicked Yami in the chest. "You have no idea!" He knocked Yugi away and began tearing off Yami's clothes. "Friend, huh?" Seto pressed into Yami.  
  
Yami sobbed loudly. "Please stop, Seto...please...Seto..."  
  
Yugi watched Seto rape Yami in horror. "Stop!" he cried, trying in vain to pull Seto off Yami.  
  
Bakura returned and threw Katsuya at them. Seto looked up from Yami. "Bakura, what's he doing here?" he asked, gasping.  
  
"He is the Master."  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "No, no! We can't. Not him..."  
  
Katsuya looked down at the ground. "I'm going to be sacrificed?" He looked up at Seto, eyes full of agony.  
  
Seto looked around at the faces he was hurting. Closing his eyes and pulling from Yami, however, he joined Bakura. "I will tell you all more on the way. But right now, we have to get going."  
  
Yami pulled Yugi close to him, crying in Yugi's shoulder.  
  
Bakura leaned into Seto. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I think he's going mad," Seto whispered back before walking over to them and pulling Yami up. Bakura did the same with Katsuya. Yugi followed them into another room in the temple. Seto threw Yami onto an alter and pulled out a sharp knife. With a look of extreme apathy on his face, Seto began slicing Yami's clothes off. Once Yami was completely nacked, Seto pulled out a scroll and opened it. Into Yami's soft, tan skin, he began to carve hieroglyphs.  
  
Yami's eyes closed tight, his breathing beginning to sound like soft sobs. But he lay still, never trying to fight it. Tears and blood ran like small rivers across his skin. Everyone quietly watched, even Bakura, slightly disturbed himself. But not Seto. His skin was covered with many of the same scars as he dug deeper into Yami's chest. Yami stirred, opening his eyes. "I'm a sacrifice?" he whispered.  
  
"I suppose you could say that, Yami."  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yami closed his eyes again and whispered, "I haven't even held him yet."  
  
"What?" Seto stopped and asked confused.  
  
"He doesn't even have a name...my son..." He opened his eyes and stared into Seto's deep blue eyes. "Take care of him," he whispered. "Please, Seto."  
  
Seto nodded and began to carve again, his hands slightly trembling. Yugi rushed up to them and watched, eyes wide. "Priest?" he whispered.  
  
Seto turned Yami over, exposing his back, continuing to carve.  
  
Bakura took Yugi by the shoulder and began to pull off his clothes. "Come on, my king."  
  
Seto whirled around. "Don't! Don't you dare touch him!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You can't hurt him!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Seto was at a loss of words then, and stayed quiet.  
  
Yami crawled up on his elbows. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a strangled whisper.  
  
Bakura used this opportunity to pull Yugi onto a bed. Yugi screamed as Bakura thrust into him.  
  
Yami jumped up, causing the blade to stab him in the back. He sucked in a hard breath. "Seto...Seto, stop him. Please. Don't hurt Yugi."  
  
Seto pushed Yami down, grinding his face into the stone alter. "Worry about yourself," he whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami and Katsuya laid against the ground, blood dripping down their skin, nearly passed out.  
  
Bakura finished up and threw Yugi with them. He joined Seto who was reading more scrolls. "We have to go to the Sphinx now. Take them with us."  
  
"We have to take the Eye out." Bakura handed him a blade.  
  
Seto looked at Bakura cool and collected. He took the blade in his hand and pushed Bakura against the wall. With one quick motion, Bakura's eye socket was sliced open and the God Eye was laying, dripping with blood, on the ground. Bakura fell to his knees, groaning. Seto bent in and picked up the small trinket, throwing it in a small satchel with the other God Items. He started out of the temple. "Come on," he said over his shoulder.  
  
Katsuya was the first to stir, trying to stand up several times, but falling each time. Finally, someone pulled him up as he fell. He looked up in the soft violet eyes of Yugi, who was pulling him up. Feeling a sudden burst of energy, he pulled Yami up, supporting him on one shoulder. Yugi pocked at Bakura, not getting very close to him, trying to wake him.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami and Katsuya constantly moaned on the way to the Sphinx, sand getting into their cuts. They were covered only by their own blood, their clothes having been tossed aside and their hair cut off to the scalp. Seto led them on, Yugi a few short steps behind him, eyes to the ground. Bakura brought up the rear, the sand irritating his wound as well.  
  
Seto stopped. They had reached the Sphinx. Actually, a small limestone alter before the Sphinx. Seto began to read out loud from it, his hand running over the characters as he spoke. "I walk with four legs in the morning, two in midday, and three at dusk. What am I?" He turned to look at Katsuya. Katsuya noticed this and stepped forward lightly. Seto grabbed him gently by the hand and led him close to the alter. "Answer it," he whispered into his ear.  
  
Katsuya nodded and fell to his knees before the alter. He placed his forehead against the warm sand-brick, the same brilliant light that gave him the mark, shooting out from his body.  
  
The alter glowed then broke into a million pieces, crumbling to the ground. The two paws of the Sphinx lifted up, reveling two more doors besides the one on his chest. Three keys lay on the top of the pile of broken brick.  
  
"Pick one," Seto insisted, kicking at Katsuya.  
  
Katsuya looked the keys over then stood up, not touching any of them. He grabbed the God Key from Seto's satchel and walked over to the middle door, turning it. It opened, the God Key evaporating into the air. Seto's eyes widen as he followed him inside. Bakura dragged Yami along, constantly running his hand over his empty eye socket to wipe the blood off. Yugi followed closely after them, eyes to the ground.  
  
Once inside, they were confronted with a large stone labyrinth. Only Seto seemed amazed by it, the rest all subdued by their pain. He turned to Katsuya, but stepped back, taken aback. Katsuya's wounds had stopped bleeding, but let out a bright light. His eyes stayed closed, but he moved with ease, as if able to see perfectly. He waved his hand in the air and pulled a robe from nowhere, throwing it around his shoulders, blocking the light. The robe itself was an amazing chaos of colors, some Seto had never even seen before. His golden hair and robe fluttered by some unfelt breeze. He turned to Seto, eyes still shut tight, taking the satchel from his hands.  
  
"Who-who... Who are you?" Seto whispered.  
  
"I am Ra," a voice from deep inside Katsuya spoke. He regarded Seto, as if examining him, though he continued to keep his eyes closed. "Is knowledge this important?" he whispered so only Seto could hear. He walked past Seto, slowly, to where Bakura held Yami. He touched Bakura's eyes socket, almost amused. He then turned to Yami and blindly stared at him for several minutes, until Yami looked up at him, a defeated look in his eye. "My son," he said softly, taking Yami's bloody face in his hand.  
  
"R-Ra...?" Yami whispered, then fell to his knees, coughing up blood.  
  
Ra joined Yami on the ground, bringing him into his arms. Yami sobbed into his father's arms, his wounds scaring before Seto's eyes. "Shhh..." he comforted Yami. "Yami...my son... You expected the opposition to come from an enemy, didn't you?"  
  
Yami looked up at Ra, eyes full of tears.  
  
Ra wiped Yami's eyes, smiling at him. "You expected it from someone like Bakura, yes? You had no idea your own friend, your own lover, would do this to you did you?"  
  
"Ra...please...stop him..."  
  
Ra shook his head. "I'm afraid that now that he has called upon me, I can not go until it is completed." He ran his strong, gentle hand along Yami's chin, standing up.  
  
Seto grabbed Katsuya; he grabbed Ra; pulling him against him. "Lead us through the labyrinth!" he insisted.  
  
Ra turned back to Seto. "Yes, Master." He placed his hand along Seto's face, regarding him carefully.  
  
"Why don't you look at me?!" Seto screamed. "Have respect!"  
  
Ra laughed, amused. "You, you have respect." He pushed Seto down in the bowing position. "I am Ra, the supreme god."  
  
"No!" Seto screamed. "You are Katsuya!" He jumped up, knocking Ra unbalanced. "I am your High Priest!"  
  
Ra laughed from where he sat sprawled out on the floor. Yami rushed to help him but backed off when he looked up into Seto's eyes, shamefully.  
  
Ra pushed Seto against the wall. "I am your god!" He reached back and smacked Seto hard. "Unless you want the light of a thousands suns to blind you, you won't make me open my eyes!"  
  
Seto knocked Ra off him. "Get us through this maze!" he screamed in rage.  
  
Ra pulled out the God Eye. He whipped the blood off it and held it at arm length. It lit up and Ra began to walk into the maze. Seto followed him close behind. Yami picked up Yugi, having gain strength, and held him close as he began to follow. Bakura grimaced, his arm completely stained with his blood that kept flowing from his eye. He stumbled after them, beginning to feel light-headed. "S-Seto...Seto!" He fell against a wall and slide down, moaning.  
  
Seto turned around and regarded Bakura with disgust. "You worthless..." He turned back around. "Leave him. We don't need him." He started to walk again, but Ra pushed him aside, turning to Bakura.  
  
Yugi slide down from Yami's grasp and rushed to Bakura. "Bakura, Bakura...Ekaw pu! Ekaw pu! Esaelp! Esa--" he gasped as Bakura stirred. He grabbed Bakura and held him tight. "Please," he whispered. "Wake up..."  
  
Ra joined them on the floor, running his hand along Bakura's body. He forced Bakura's head up. Blood and tears fell along Bakura's face, staining his cheeks. Ra smiled and ran his two fingers over the wound, healing it. He took Bakura's hand and pulled him up. Bakura knocked him off and joined Seto. Ra shook his head and helped Yugi up. He led him over to Yami, placing Yugi's hand in Yami's. He nodded, as if to approve.  
  
Yami made a move towards him, then stepped back. "I..."  
  
Ra took him by the other hand. "Yes?"  
  
"Will you look after my son? Please?"  
  
Ra nodded and smiled sadly. "I promise."  
  
Bakura grabbed Ra by the arm, pulling him along. "Get us through this maze!"  
  
Ra turned to look back at Yami and Yugi, smiling. He turned back to Seto and Bakura. "I will lead you, my masters."  
  
~~~  
  
As they reached the end of the labyrinth, the Eye dissolved in Ra's hand. He fell back as they approached the end and another alter. Bakura's glance froze Seto temporally. Bakura pushed past him. "Try to desert me? Think I'm worthless?" He placed his hands on the alter, bent over, reading it. He glanced up, looking at the God Scale. He gasped in shock, surprised. He backed up into Seto.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
Bakura whirled around, taking a few steps back. "It's the weighing. The weighing of the heart. If we don't pass, it ends now."  
  
"Then," Seto spoke softly. "Then we need someone pure of heart." He turned to look at Yami and Yugi. He pushed past Ra and grabbed Yugi by the hand, pulling him along.  
  
Yugi looked up at Seto, scared. "Priest?"  
  
Seto ran his hand over Yugi's bare chest, quietly whispering a spell. Yugi gasped, then fell against Seto. Seto held something in his hands and dumped it into the God Scale. He smiled as he watched them balance out. Like the others before it, the Scale disappeared and another door opened. Seto led them through it to a large room filled mostly by a magnificent alter. A few scattered torches lit up as Ra entered the room.  
  
Yami rushed to where Yugi had collapsed and held him close. "No..." he whispered. "NO!" he screamed, breaking down into sobs. "You killed him!" he screamed accusations at Seto. Seto turned back to look at them, confused. It struck him. He had. He had allowed the boy to die to reach his ultimate goal for the pursuit of knowledge. He didn't allow it...he caused it. He stared at Yami holding Yugi's lifeless body close. "Please!" Yami begged, sobbing. "Don't leave me!" He gasped as Yugi's spirit become visible, lifting up from his body. He briefly took Yami's hand, leading him along, then let go of him, giggling as he disappeared. Yami sat back, a stunned look on his face.  
  
Seto ripped his glance off of Yami and looked around him. Ra stood there, placing the God Necklace around his neck. He then pulled the God Ring out and walked over to Bakura. "What is it that brought you to this point?"  
  
"I wanted to see my king restored to his throne," he whispered.  
  
"But what happened? You sacrificed his life for this goal. You killed all of your king's opposition, your king himself included. What's left, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura didn't speak, slowly coming to the realization of his actions.  
  
"The search," Ra answered for him. "And that's all you'll have, forever. The search of what's left." A blinding light and Bakura's body laid limp on the ground, the God Ring gone.  
  
Ra walked over slowly to Yami, falling to his knees in front of the young god-king. "Yami... You have lost your love. Your sanity. Your life has fallen apart and it's all you seem to be able to do to keep your life in order. You need Yugi. And I promise you will be rejoined with him. For he," he said, pulling the God Puzzle out, "is the one who will put the pieces together." Another blinding light and Yami laid life-less, the Puzzle gone now, too.  
  
Ra turned back to Seto, clutching the last God Item, the Rod. He slowly walked over to Seto. "You didn't learn," he stated softly. "After what your higher had gone through trying to summon my power, you didn't stop yourself. You had to know. So tell me, High priest Seto: was the knowledge worth it?" he gestured around him to the bodies littered around the room.  
  
"Always!" Seto screamed, then fell to his knees, sobbing.  
  
"You're a broken man. And you choose to hurt people; you even seek to control them. It is this reason you are alone and will continue to be alone. These things are terrible for any man to remember," he said, beginning to pull Seto's memories into the God Rod.  
  
Seto stared at Ra. "Please," he whispered, forgetting things by the second. He pulled him by the hand. "Let me say goodbye to Katsuya. Please."  
  
Ra smiled and took Seto's into his arms. "I am still Katsuya," he whispered before Seto forgot everything. He opened his eyes to regard the young man, the blinding light and heat killing them both. 


End file.
